Every Fangirls' Dreams
by Siren-chan
Summary: What does a wierd fangirl who talk to herself to much have to win Kurama's heart? Probably not a lot. But that doesn't stop her from trying!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hi all, its me White Rose. Here to bring you another crappy fanfic written by moi! lol This is quite different from my normal types of fics. This fic is almost quite personal since this character is me! XD Yeah! okay -.- The age is different and I'm sure as hell I'm never going to be able to charm Kurama's heart like that. lol but beside that, almost everything is autobiographic. Yes, the first part is a small part from my longest fic "The Tale of a Fox and a Cat". lol Check it out if you want RR please! I love getting mails. Except hate mails and flames, cause then I get to sic Star on you XD Dedicated this fic to: Star, Ana and Shiro(not me! The other Shiro from Ekiou ni Ao -.-)

**More Author's Notes**( Aren't you lucky):This isn't a normal Kurama fic. The main character is not beautiful like a goddess or graceful as anything. She is just a normal girl. She is not a youkai in disguised. She doesn't have any power. She sn't going to fall in love with Hiei. Nor is she Kurama's girlfriend for like 3000 years before. No, she is not the "key" for any doors. O.o But she isn't a weakling that get capture everytime she is alone. She isn't ugly either . (Cause she is based on me and I don't think I'm ugly). lol I know this make it sound boring but I think this fic will be pretty good

**EVEN More Author's Note**(Oh shush now!):You will see a lot of cussing in this. Why? Because teenagers curse -.- We all do. No need to try and hide the facts. And 2nd of all, phrases like "Oh God" and "Sweet Jesus" is used quite lot O.o Please do not email me saying that I have taken the lord's name in vain since I really don't hold a religion anymore so saying that would just piss me off a bit. Thank you for reading all of this

**MORE MORE Author's Note**(O.o I swear! No more after this!): Thankies to Kitsune-chan for giving me a plot line in the story while I was stuck. I am not telling you what she haven given me But it had to do with waters. And lots of it too!

**Disclaimer**:-.- I owned nothing. .O Yoshihiro Togashi is so lucky, its not fair, dammit! . Wahh! He owned Kurama, while all I owned is a piece of lint and 4 nickles TT

_"You know, I use to hate the rain..", Shiro softly said as she and Kurama sat outside on the porch, watching the rain fall. Shiro was now resting her head on Kurama's chest while he have his arms wrapped around her shoulder._

_"Why?", Kurama ask. Removing one of his arm from hugging her._

_Shiro about to protest loudly but stop once Kurama used his free hand to run through her hair,"Because koibito, it remind me of how lonely I was"._

_"Really? What about now?"_

_"Now? It remind me of how we could sit like this and watch the rain together", Shiro mused. Kurama laugh and leaned in for a kiss. Shiro did the same and at the exact moment they did it..._

"NE! Perfect!", I yelled happily, typing the rest of my fanfic in before bed.

"Hey! Ready for bed?", my mom call from the livingroom.

"Hai! just a few sec, okaasan!", I called back. Proudly presenting my Japanese skill! Hello all, I'm a fanfic writer. A Kurama fanfic writer! I absolutely adore the redhead! Who doesn't?

"Stop using Japanese, dear. We're not Japanese, so try to refrain from using that inside the house", my mom said as she walk inside my study room. Looking over my shoulder, she saw a picture of Kurama and sigh,"Oh god..that guy look like a girl so much...I don't know what you see in those cartoon character..."

NANI! CARTOON!

I yelled back, no one was going to disrespect my Kurama like that!"Mom! We went over this so many time! Its not a cartoon, its ANIME!".

My mom nodded absently,"Right, anything you say dear...turn off your computer now, its time for bed". She reached over to my computer and turn it off while ushering me into the bathroom to change.

So anyway, while I am brushing my teeth, I shall tell you all about myself. I am 15. Young I know, but not stupid. I know what love is by now, and I'll GLADLY tell you! I AM IN LOVE WITH KURAMA!

Uggh...not like he is real though. But if he was..he'll never look my way. I'm short(5'4 is short compare to my friends). I'm not exactly America's next top model. And I'm not all that popular around people.

I AM HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH AN ANIME CHARACTER! Ack! God help me!

So what can I do about it really? I draw fanart, I write fanfic, I buy the damn YYH merchandises. I FRICKIN SEE ALL THE MOVIES! But what other then that can I do? Nothing I ever do will get me near that lovely redhead anyway!

Need I tell you that I am single? Yeah, so being in love with a fictional character haven't really been one of the top qualities that get you a guy. But I don't care! I got Kurama!

"Go to sleep already! Its late!", my dad yelled loudly. After drooling about another 10 minutes at a pic of Kurama, I went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM!

I woke up in the middle of the night. WHAT THE HELL! Is those stupid neighbor of ours having another one of their stupid parties again! Didn't we call the cop on them a few week ago already?

No...this doesn't sound like anything normal!

Grabbing my jacket , I ran outside and took off without a word to my parents. They would get worry of me. I just know it. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you! Most of all, I just KNOW they would freak out so much if they seen what I have saw.

KURAMA!

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Shimata!", he cussed quietly. Hands holding tightly to his side while running swiftly under the dark skies.

His hair.

His face.

Oh god...

My Kurama...he is here!

Kurama must have finally sense me or something because he turn around and stared right at my direction! Beautiful perfect emerald eyes staring right at me. "Who are you?", he asked.

Upon hearing his voice, my heart stop for a few second. Then it started to beating faster and faster. Stupid thing! I could barely think with it droning endlessly in my ear!

WHAT THE HELL IS MY NAME!

I forgotten my own name now!

I finally met the guy of my dreams and I frickin forgot my own name?

Oh great...patheticness just had a new name.

"Sakura Kachimoto", I blurted out. Ok. Not exactly my real name. Internet name. That is pretty much my name. Right? Right 

Kurama smiled gently and step foward to me,"Ah...Kachimoto-san, ne? Please excuse my rudeness but you need to get out of here! Quickly!".

I just look at him for a few moment and blink. What? I don't wanna leave, god damn it! I want to stay with my bishonen!

Sudenly, Kurama collasped to the ground. I ran over and check to see what was wrong and found that the place where he was holding on to earlier, his side was bleeding. WHAT FRICKIN BASTARD DARE TO EVEN HURT MY KURAMA!

Ack! What to do? What to do? I can't carry him to my house! I'm prettty sure my mom and dad wouldn't appriciated an uncounsious anime bishonen inside the house. I would...but they probably wouldn't. I sigh a bit and tried to carry Kurama to the park. I hang out at the park enough to store some stuff inside this tree.

Huh? What do you mean that I should be worry about my stuff being stolen.

Noone that I know even go to that tree. Reason? This really ugly looking squirrel guarding the tree who let no one pass it except me. It scare me. And I named it Zuchini.

Yes. I DO REALIZED THAT IS A STUPID NAME.

When I got there, I laid Kurama on the ground and went to the hollow tree that I used as my storage place. Rummaging through all of the crap I stored in there, I pulled out some bandages and a bottle of clean water. Crawling to where Kurama was, I put his head on my lap and began to unbutton his shirt. Ey! I'm not that perverted! I was just trying to clean his wounds! I would never do anything bad to him when he is uncousious.

Consious...now thats a different story...kidding! Ha! Fool ya! You really thought I was a sicko there for a minute, didn't you?

Shaking my head lightly to shake myself out of my laa laa land moment, I look down at Kurama and immediately blushed. My hand was directly placed on his bare chest. Dreaming of this moment was one thing, actually experiencing it was another! Even though, I was distracted because of the beautiful bishonen who was resting on my lap, I had to bandage up his wound.

After finishing that task, I just sat there holding on to Kurama.

Kurama...

Do you know how much I love you?

I know you will probably never return my feeling but...

"Aishiteru...", I said gently while trying to sweep a few strand of his hair out of his eyes. Damn...getting dramatic again. I can't help it! I love Kurama! And yes, I am totally awared of my insanities.

"Wha...?", Kurama mumble softly as he stirred. Caught dead with my hand almost touching his face and his head on my lap, I have nowhere to go! I couldn't move! All I could do was just sit there and blush hotly.

Kurama tried to sit up but was too weak and fell back down to my lap with a small _oof._

"Don't Kurama! You're still too weak!", I yelled, sounding like my mom for a bit. Kurama stared at me. I'm not completely stupid, you know. I may act like it but I'm not. Even without Hiei's power, I still know what Kurama was probably thinking. He probably wondering how in the 3 worlds have a complete stranger know his name. Eek...if only he knew."Long story, Kurama...extremely long story..."

Kurama nodded weakly,"Okay..". Then he looked down at his chest and saw it been bandaged(not too good though) and cleaned. And looked at me with his green eyes silently thanking me for helping him.

"You're welcome!", I said cheerfully. After a while I realized my hand was still near his face and pulled them back quickly.

One second pass...

Kurama do nothing but stare at the round moon hovering above us.

Five seconds pass...

I began to squirmed quietly. THIS IS TORTURE DAMMIT! I finally get to see the man of my dream and I can't do crap.

Ten seconds pass...

Kurama stop looking at the moon and stare into my eyes.

Fifteen seconds...

I stared back, nervously. Indistincly, my head drooped down toward his.

Twenty seconds...

He held his head up readying for the kiss...oh my

Twenty-three seconds...

We're inches away from each other!

Twenty-five...

BOOMS!

-----------------------------------------------------

"What the hell!", I yelled outloud. Jerking my face from Kurama. Sorry, Kurama-sama! But if this is something bad then I really have to take care of it! I can't kiss you if you're dead, you know.

Then, the whole ground started to shake and everything in the park started to fell down. I leaned over to protect Kurama by covering him with my body.

But...eh...my chest was kinda...sorta... near his face so we once again moved from each other blushing madly. My face was about 3 shades away from becoming as red as his hair, I swear!

Then, a most foul stench quickly fill the place. I turned around quickly and saw a demon coming toward us. Oh gah! A demon!

I may be able to fight a few guys. Injured a few bullies. BUT I CAN'T FIGHT A DEMON!

But still...

If I don't get rid of this thing then it'll probably attack Kurama next!

Kurama is injured. He won't survive another attack on his body! Oh crap! I hate it when I have to make these choices!

I moved gently so that Kurama's head was now resting on the ground instead of my lap. Crap! Just when stuff was getting good too! If I die from this then atleast I know I have met him once.

"You are not going to face him alone...", a soft voice behind me mummured.

"But I have to!", I yelled back at Kurama. Not wanting to look at him. Of all these years of staring at his pictures everyday, there was this strange moment where I don't wanna see his face anymore. Cause...if I see that red hair and green eyes before this...I might not want to go through it...

"But why...? Why would you do it? I don't even know who you are...". Kurama said. Poor Kurama-sama, he is was so confussed. Well, I'd be too if a total stranger been acting around me as if I was their life partner.

I shrugh, trying to laugh off his question,"Personal reason".

----------------------------------------------------------

"Where isYouko now?", the demon growled at me menacingly. Eww. The demon was paractically a pre-chewed wad of bubblegum that been rolling around in the mud too long."I could smell his stench all over you, human! Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you"

I sniffed in disgust. Like I be that shallow! Holding firmly onto my impromptu weapon, aka a STICK, I said bravely,"If you want him...you got to get through me first". Sound like a line in a movie, ne? Sound like something that Kurama's "girlfriend" would say in fanfics. But face it, this is real and I am not Kurama's girlfriend. And even though, on the outside, I appear to be brave. On the inside all I could say over is 'Crap! WHY DID I PROVOKE THE THING!'

"Brave little human, aren't you? Fine, I'll kill you off and then I'll kill Youko after", the demon laugh. DO I LOOKED THAT VULNERABLE! Usually speaking tough like that make people ignore you...oh wait...crap. I'm a human 15 year old girls. I AM VULNERABLE! ACK! Curse my body!

I held on to my kantana as if it were a lifesaver cause frankly, taken in the situation, it is a life saver. As the demon charged at me, I tried lamely to dodge the attack. But it still brush by my shoulder in the end, leaving a huge, angry wound. Fine...I lied.It wasn't huge or angry, it was just a scratch. But it still hurt like hell.

"Why don't you just give up and I'll give you a fast and painless death?", the demon laughed again. Damn the thing! The stupid prechewed bubble gum could morph his body into sharp weapons like a sword, knife, lance, and crap like that. I didn't notice it before! Thats how he was able to injure me.

This time, the demon morph itself into this HUGE sword thing! And it was charging at me! I know that you who are out there is screaming 'MOVE YOU MORON! MOVE!'. Well you know what? Something is wrong cause I CAN'T MOVE AT ALL! I am serious. Crap, maybe the demon's attack had posoin on it or something. Oh crap, I'm gonna die!

"Pick on someone that is your own species!", a voice yelled out while blocking the demon from attacking me. I opened my eyes and saw standing in front of me Yusuke!

"..Yusuke Urameshi...?", I mutter. Disbelieving.

Yusuke grin and turned to me,"I got a fan! Cool! Wait a second okay? After I deal with this thing I'll give you an autograph". And with that he turn to the demon and Rei Gun it out of existence.

I looked at him again. I got TWO people from Yu Yu Hakusho to go to the real world now? This is freaky!

"Hey! Urameshi! I got the fox boy! Could we go yet?". I know that bad voice anywhere. I know it! Turning my head slowly, I saw Kuwabara carrying Kurama. And next to him was...Hiei! WHAT! THE ENTIRE RENKAI TAITEN JUST DECIDE TO SHOW UP NOW!

"Are you okay?", Kurama asked gently once Kuwabara carried him to where I was.

I blushed a bit and look toward the ground,"...Yeah, I am"

"Beside the fact that you can't move at all?", Hiei smirked. I glared at him quickly and was return with one from him.

Kurama touched the wound that was on my arm and smile,"You got posioned, but not too much. I should be able to remove it". Kurama started to pick me up when Hiei stop him.

"Baka kitsune. You want your injury to get even worst? I'll carry the stupid nigen to Koenma. She look a bit too heavy for you anyway".

Damn you, Hiei! I wanted to be carry by Kurama! And what was with the FAT COMMENT!

Kurama shook his head,"No, its quite alright, Hiei. And please don't talk to a young lady like that. I think she is perfect, not heavy".

And that comment was the end to all comments on the way to Koenma. All I could do was blushed the entire time with Kurama. He carried me so that one of his hand was under my back and the other under the crook of my knee. Did you know, that was how the groom carry his bridge. Ahh...me as Kurama's bridge. Mrs.Minamino. It have a nice ring to it!

------------------------------------------------------------

"Eek. Who turned on the light...?", I mumble sleepily. Rubbing one of my eyes witht the back of my hands, I slowly sat up in bed. In bed!

Oh yeah...I fell asleep during the way from my house to Koenma's world.

Looking around, I could see that I am in a white room with a soft Queen size bed. On the walls was a few pictures and off to the side was a desk and a chair, a small T.V. and a book case. Next to me, fast asleep, was...Kurama!

WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO!

Ahhhhh. Did we-? NO. We couldn't...

...wait a minute.

Ahahahaha. Nah. I was just getting excited. As if that could ever happen.

Kurama must have taken me here and cleaned my wound since now my shoulder have been bandaged neatly. Yeah I know. He could bandage a hell lot better then me. Scared to even touch the figure next to me, I stagger quietly out of the bed.

I am still in my pajama. Perfect...I was wearing my faviorate one too and now its covered with blood, dirt, mud, and god know what.

"Sakura...? Where are you?", Kurama said softly as he woke up.

I blushed and turned quickly to him,"...I'm right here. Thank you for taking care of my wound".

Kurama get off the bed and smile, oh god, the smile! I think I'm going to be hysterical here!"I'm just returning the favor".

I nodded once more and thank him again anyway.

Um...so now...it gotten quiet again...

And once again, I am exactly where I dreamed to be and I can't do crap.

Life work in a really strange and scary way...

Kurama walked toward me and asked quietly, almost whispering,"Sakura, you know who I am. How?"

I just looked at those green eyes and almost got lost in them again until he grab one of my hand. This would be a big suprise to anyone that know me, but at that moment, I was speechless. What should I tell him!

That in my world he isn't real?

That he was a fictional character created from another person's mind?

"Kurama...I...I can't tell you. Not yet", I sigh sadly. This suck. Keeping secrets is not a good way to build a relationship, dammit! Oh wait...I don't have a relationship. Is that a good thing!

Kurama nodded,"Okay. I won't ask you anymore. Do you want to go and meet Koenma now?". I nodded and ask him where Koenma's office is. Suprisingly, he took my hand a lead me there.

Don't blush, dammit!

I'm blushing!

STOP BLUSHING! HE'LL NOTICE!

You know, it is extremely hard to not blush when Kurama is holding your hand! HE HAND IS HOLDING MY HAND! I could die now and be happy!

"Here we are", Kurama said as he open a big door that lead into Koenma's office.

When I saw Koenma in his teenage form, I bow politely, not wanting to piss off the prince of the Spirit World,"Koenma, sir".

Koenma was very suprise. I blame Yusuke and Kuwabara. Poor Koenma, guess he haven't have that many human being polite around him. But he smile warmly at me,"Hello Sakura. Please. Sit down".

Eek! This would be the part where I get to hear some thing important!

I'm a demon in disguised aren't I!

Ooh! I could be goddess that lost her memory too!

I could even be Youko's girlfriend from a long time ago!

My brother could even be Yusuke or Hiei!

Wait. I'm just rambling. I'm not special enough for that, dammit. This is real! Not a fanfic!

"We got a big problem", Koenma started,"Its seem that the demon that went to your world have some special power that allow it to tear through the line dividing worlds. And since Yusuke killed it already, we have no way of returning you to your home at the moment".

"I can't get home...?", I asked lamely. Uh! Hello! Big duh! Didn't he just EXPLAINED that you can't get home!

"I'm sorry Sakura. Maybe one of the guy could take you in. You could enroll in one of the school here too", Koenma said, his voice filled with sympathetic.

Wait...

I don't have to go home!

THAT IS A GOOD THING!

Yay! No more nagging parents! No more bitchy grandma! No more annoying brother!

"I'll take care of her at the time Koenma-sama. Until you find a way to bring her home atleast"

I turned to the person who said that and it was...tada...Kurama! Ok! A bit obvious since only Ogre, Koenma, me and Kurama was in the room but...yeah, I'm slow.

Koenma thought for a bit before going off into his computer to enter a few things in,"Fine, since you have your own place now, Kurama, I guess it would be okay. I am also enrolling her into your school, is that alright with the two of you?"

I nodded. Since when did Kurama have his own place? I didn't remember reading about this. As if reading my mind, Kurama just smile at me and said,"I'm sharing the house with everyone else so you'll see them there too. Kuwabara moved out of his house for about a year already. And Yusuke and Keiko is having a pretty on and off relationship so sometime they live together and sometime Keiko go to her own house. And Hiei...he just stay there for free".

"Since he is a demon with no job?", I added.

Kurama laugh,"Yes, exactly".

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Its so good to be home!", Kuwabara yelled happily while throwing his hand over his head and went up the stair.

I just stood at the doorway gasping. Oh my god. I'm going to be living in here! The house was a beautiful Victoria inspired house that must ATLEAST cost over 700,000 US dollars or more! Ack! Better not break anything in here!

As Yusuke carried the HUGE carry out boxes into the kitchen and Hiei went to God know where. I just stood there lamely not knowing where to go."Are you lost?", Kurama ask as he came up from behind me.

Um...yeah!

"Yeah, I don't know where to go", I said sheepishly.

Kurama look around,"Its no problem. This house is pretty big after all. I got lost here the first time I saw it". He laugh and pulled on my hand, signaling me to follow him.

You don't have to even pulled my hand, Kurama-sama! I'll follow you to the end of the Earth!

But then again, the hand holding is a nice added bonus.

Once we reach a door on the second floor, Kurama gently turn the knob and open the door. Inside was a beautiful room with fresh roses and candles everywhere. In the middle was a comfortable looking bed. On the far side was a window, slightly open with a great view to the garden.

Wait...a room filled with roses? This look like something that would be Kurama's room.

Once again, as if reading my mind, Kurama said,"We haven't have time to prepare a room for you yet, I'm afraid. So you'll be using my room till then".

This is scary. If Kurama read minds then staying near him will be pretty strange. SInce I think of Kurama like 24/7 and I don't want him to be freaked out by that!

"But where will you sleep?", I ask. Silently in my head, the only thing it was screaming was 'Say you'll stay with me! Say it! Say it!'

"I'll sleep on the couch downstair", Kurama answered calmly.

I almost scream. Almost! I didn't embaress myself that much!"No! Don't!". Kurama just stared blankly at me. I just blushed and look at the ground."I mean...it won't be good if you know...you lose your bed because of me.."

"So you want me to sleep with you?".

Crap! How was I suppose to answer THAT!

This time, I felt my face growing hotter and hotter with each words that stumble out of my mouth,"No...I didn't mean it like that...I mean...I don't know what I mean. I just really don't feel comfortable...if you have to sleep on the couch instead of in your own bed".

Kurama just laugh slightly,"Fine, I'll stay in here. But you're staying too. It would be very much rude of me to let a young lady like yourself to sleep on the couch".

-------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight everyone!", Yusuke yelled sleepily.

"Goodnight all", Kuwabara mutter. Already half asleep before he reached the door.

And of course, Hiei just said,"Hn" as his replies.

"Sweetdream guys!", I smile. Jumping around as if I'm not even sleepy. I was dressed in one of Kurama's old pajama since I don't have any of my clothes with me. Ahh! The outfit smell just like him!

Once I'm inside the room, I got 2 rubberbands and started to braid my hair. I know its strange but I always braid my hair before I go to sleep, that way, once I wake up, I don't have to brush it for too long.

"Ready for bed?", Kurama ask. Placing a hand on my shoulder. Crap! How is he able to keep doing that! I didn't even hear him coming inside the room. I turn around once I was finish and nodded, trying not to drool too much. Kurama was dressed in a big white shirt and pajamas pant. That look comfortable, and in Kurama's case snuggable. He he.

I climbed on the bed and stayed on the far left side of the bed, trying not to make any contacts with Kurama at all. Unsucessfully though since the bed wasn't all that big. When Kurama got in the bed, I could feel his warmth right next to my body and start to blush like crazy.

"Aren't you going to be cold like that?", Kurama said, reaching over me to turn off the light. While he was doing that, I could feel his chest pressing on my arm a bit.

Blushing from just being next to him, I stamper,"No...no..its fine".

But of course, I lied. It was freezzing! And I didn't have a blanket on me since I didn't want to get in the blanket with Kurama. It was also like 35 degree at night too!

In the middle of the night, I start to shiver slightly. But then I feel warm hands warping over me. OH JESUS! KURAMA IS HOLDING ME!

Holy Mary, mother of Jesus. I MUST BE DREAMING.

I was suddenly pulled toward Kurama's chest and had the blanket pulled over the both of us. His hot breath was coming steadily at my neck. I think I just died and went to heaven! Oh god. Maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah. I'm just dreaming! So might as well make the rest of the dream work! Sighing contently, I snuggle closer to Kurama so that my back was practically pressing against his chest. His arm was now moving toward my waist and holding on to it tightly. I also felt a light kiss on my neck with a small,"Love you.."

Yup! DEFINETLY DREAMING!

Oh hell, Why not. As if I'm going to have one of these dreams again anytime soon,"Love you too, Kurama".

-----------------------------------------------------------

I woke up earlier then usual in the morning. Okay, must be my usual habits since I always wake up early to go on the web to find Kurama's pictures.

Wait...why do I need the pictures anymore if I got the real thing sleeping soundly, snuggled up next to me?

Matte! SNUGGLED UP NEXT TO ME! IT WASN'T A DREAM! OH SWEET JESUS!

It wasn't a dream!

No. This was real. Too real. There was Kurama, sleeping next to me.

Haha. I was right. He does snore a little bit. Its a cute snore though, not one of those OBNOXIOUS HUGE snores.

A SNORE CAN BE CUTE.

If its from him.

Ack! Its okay. Its okay right? I only SNUGGLED up with someone that barely know me even though I been chasing after that fantasies for about 5 years already. Crap! I also bluntly told him that I love him! Wait...he started this right? Yeah! If anything happen, blame Kurama!

Stupid plan, I know, but it's the only good one I could think of at the moment. Wait, or I could pretend that didn't happen. Maybe Kurama got drunked yesterday or something. Yeah, denials. It'll work...

I hope.

Cautiously, I climbed out of bed and went into the restroom to brush my teeth with the seriously kawaii toothbrush the guys bought for me yesterday! It was a bit childish but I LOVE IT! It was small with a white rose perch on the top and green vines running down.

After brushing my teeth, and squealing at my toothbrush, I went downstair to try to make the guys breakfast.

Try being the keyword here.

I am such a bad cook, its not funny!

It took me almost 20 minutes to just find the stupid stairs to go downstair. It took me another 10 minutes or so to stumble into the kitchen. Who need a house this ridiculously big anyway!

Opening the cabinets, I almost fell over. In it was a bunch of Chinese herbs, spices and god know whats. The refrigerator was also stocked full.

Okay, now atleast I know if I mess up then they won't starve the rest of the...well...year.

After a bit of fighting, some cussings and A LOT of concentrations. I was able to produce 5 plates of pretty edible blue berry pancakes. He he. If its too bad for human digestion then we could always force feed Kuwabara the whole thing.

"What is that good smell?", a voice said sleepily behind me. I turned and saw Yusuke. Ha, more like Yusuke the walking zombie. His hair was not gel back yet and all he was wearing was boxer and a tank top. Isn't he cold in that!

"Hello Yusuke! I made pancake for everyone!", I smile a bit. Motioning the food on the table.

Kuwabara turned up a bit after Yusuke arrived and practically ran into poor Yusuke who feel asleep standing up. At the collision, Yusuke snap awake and look around confuse. Kuwabara just snicker and pull out a chair,"Look like Urameshi spent a big too much time apologizing to Keiko last night instead of sleeping."

Yusuke snap back angrily,"Oh quiet you".

Kuwabara ignore him and started to shove pancakes inside his mouth. Oh god. How could he eat like that! I'm getting headaches just by looking at him!

"THIS IS GOOD!", Kuwabara yelled, his eyes squinting in I guess...happiness after he practically shoved all of his pancakes in at a record breaking time. Hearing Kuwabara's approval, and probably since he is not dead from the food, Yusuke took a bite from the pancakes too and in a while start shoveling it in as well.

"...You guys ever heard of manners...?", I ask, eyes scarily round. I am SOOOO not cleaning after them later.

"What the hell is with you humans in the morning? Some people are sleeping you know", Hiei mumble under his breath as soon as he heard the sound of noisy eating and eating utensil clanking. I really don't blame him at all. They could probably hear Yusuke and Kuwabara all the way from Canada.

And this is AFTER I try to bribe them into being quiet for another plate of pancake...

"Oh come on Hiei! Try some of these pancakes that Sakura made! They are even better then the one made by that American restaraunt!", Yusuke said after he gulped in another stack. WHERE THE HECK DOES THE PANCAKES ALL GO! Is it like a bottomless pit somewhere that store up his and Kuwabara's foods?

"...I don't trust whatever that she have made to not contain posion it in...", Hiei replied coldly. What the hell! FINE! BE THAT WAY, YOU ASS!

Didn't have to be so mean about the pancakes, you know...

If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it personally, I wouldn't have to resort to pancakes posioning!

Stupid demon...

"Good morning everyone", a soft voice said at the door as it walk slowly inside the kitchen.

CRAP! ITS KURAMA!

What to say! What to say!

WHAT IF HE ASK ME ANYTHING ABOUT LAST NIGHT!

I can't really say,'I don't mind! YOU COULD SLEEP WITH ME ANYTIME, HOTTIE!'. Eww. I feel slutty just thinking about saying that.

But I don't wanna say I don't enjoy being with him either!

CRAP MONKEY! HE IS COMING THIS WAY! U!&T#$!T!#T!

"Hello, Sakura. How are you this morning?", Kurama smile.

SAY SOMETHING!

"Uhh..."

ANYTHING!

"Hi..Kurama..."

ANYTHING!JUST SAY IT!

"Would you like some pancakes?", I ask, using the pancakes as shields. What! They were just laying there begging to be use as an excuse. Either that, or I just set a new record for patheticness.

Maybe he didn't remember anything last night. Because if he did, then he is a hell of a good actor. After I ask my stupid-excuse-for-an-excuse question, all Kurama did was just smile again and said,"Sure". I nodded and walk over to the pancakes and hand him the plate with the littlest burned marks. He he. I already feed Kuwabara and Yusuke all of the burnt pancakes anyway. Kurama cut a piece of with a knife and actually used a fork to eat it. GASP! How could someone so perfect like this could stand living with pigs like the other guys?

"This is delicious!", Kurama exclaim. He look up at me for a moment as if to praise me, but he soon just start staring into my eyes. Why would you wanna stare into my eyes anyway, Kurama! They are BROWN! Dark, murky, dirty brown. Not pink or purple or any other awesome color. Brown!

My eyes are so boring. So ugly. Unlike yours...

Such beautiful green! Clear emerald eyes that could peer deep inside your souls. What was those green eyes saying to me now as those small seconds pass when you stare into my eyes?

Love? Are you actually falling in love with me?

Or is it just me? Longing for your love so that I imagine that there?

I'm such a moron...

Why would Kurama ever fall in love with me? He deserve better. He deserve someone who is prettier. Who actually take care of their body. Who doesn't have a back full of scars from training. Who doesn't fall in love with someone knowing that person will never love her back.

Or someone that doesn't frickin talk to herself for this long!

"...Um...So what do you want to do today, everyone?", I ask slowly once Kurama stop looking at me and went back quietly to his breakfast.

"HEY! LETS GO SWIMMING!", Yusuke exclaimed. Probably filled with energy now since he just devourded 3 plates of pancakes! And trust me, those were some pretty big plates.

"Ano...", I mumbled softly. Uhh...This was quite a problem folk. Spending time with the guys would be awesome...but there is one slight problem. I CANNOT SWIM! I know its pathetic! But I seriously cannot swim! I tried taking lessons but it just made me even more scared to go swimming.

"HA! SAKURA CAN'T SWIM!", Kuwabara roared with laughter. Ack! Such an asshole! SO WHAt IF I CAN'T SWIM HUH!

Kurama stop eating and turned to me,"You can't swim?".

I looked to the ground and started to blush furiously,"Iie, I cannot swim".

"I'll help you, Sakura", he said smiling.

Somehow, I still think this is a bad idea.

-----------------------------------------------------

So now, here I am. Grabbing tightly to my towels as if my life depend on it. I was wearing a brand new black bathing suit that we bought on the way here. Oh god, trust Yusuke and Kuwabara to pick something slutty. My bathing suit was a one piece with a cut out to show off my stomach. MY STOMACH!

Crap monkey...

I do not like showing off my stomach. I think its quite flabby and unatractive really. And showing off my unatractiveness around Kurama isn't really helping! All of the guys already taken their shirt off in in the car, and I was squished in the back with Kurama and Hiei. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE CARE ABOUT MY SAFETY! If yes, why the hell are you letting KUWABARA drive!", I yelled angrily after Kuwabara ran yet another red light.

"He wanted to drive today, so we just let him, I guess", Yusuke said nervously while hodling on to his sitbelt for safety.

I sigh. THIS IS CRAZY! We're all gonna die cause of Kuwabara's crazy driving."Kurama, PLEASE tell me you are driving on the trip home!".

Kurama look around a bit,"Are you guys all agreeing on this?".

Everyone, except Kuwabara screamed,"YES!".

Suddenly, Kuwabara ran over something and the whole car jumped up in the air! Eek, and thats not the worst part! When the car jump up and fell down after, it created a slight collision that made me fall face first into Kurama!

My face is touching his chest!

His chest!

His chest that doesn't have a teeshirt on it!

Crap, gotta move before Kurama get uncomfortable! But its Kurama's chest, god dammit! I don't wanna move! "Are you okay, Sakura?", Kurama asked gently when he pulled me up right.

Oh puu! Why did you made me go? It was getting pretty comfortable there too!"Yeah, I'm okay".

"Here we are!", Kuwabara announce as he pulled into the parking lot, after hitting about 3 mail boxes on the way. What a moron...

"Okay, lets go everyone", Kurama smile again. Sometime, I just think he smile a little bit waaaaaay too much. He he he. Not saying that I ever would get sick of his smile however.

------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Sakura! You can't swim with a towel around you, you know!", Yusuke said impatiently, wanting to yank off the towel from my grasp.

I glared at him and corrected,"No actually, I can't swim at all".

Yusuke looked at me and shrughed. He and Kuwabara pulled each other to the deep side of the pool and jumped in, screaming lously,"BANZAI!"

Baka...

Way to make me feel worse, guys.

"Afraid to show your fat, human?", Hiei smirked. I spun around quickly and scowl. WHY YOU LITTLE! I AM NOT FAT! MY STOMACH IS JUST OUT OF SHAPE!

"I AM NOT FAT!", I roared, making everyone jumped.

Hiei smirk again. Does this guy ever think about smiling! Maybe he can't cause he wear Botox or something. Argh."Prove it then. If you just sit there and wrap that thing around you the whole time, I'll just assume you got some fats underneath".

Was that a dare I hear!

FINE!

Yanking off the towel, I stood up and crossed my arm,"There, happy!".

Hiei look away and mummered,"Your stomach is flabby..."

...!Y(&W(&QY#($()Q&

YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS, HIEI!

God! Really!

I probably still had steam blowing out of my ears or something when Kurama came out, because he immeadiately look disapprovingly at Hiei,"...Did you make fun of her again, Hiei?".

"Hn..."

Aww for Yoshihiro Togashi's sake! Thats not a word!

"Hiei, don't be so rude to Sakura. She is out guest after all", Kurama said before turning to me. I could feel my face getting hot once again as he saw me in the little black swimsuit. Which is...well...little."You look beautiful in that, Sakura".

I blushed. WHY CAN'T ALL GUYS BE LIKE KURAMA!"Thanks Kurama".

Kurama laughed and pulled me into the pool,"Come on. lets go before Yusuke and Kuwabara get all of the fun". Fun! Yusuke was hitting Kuwabara on the head with a child's innertube!

I walked lamely into the pool and just waited in the shallow end.

"Come on Sakura. This is way too shallow, lets go deeper", Kurama urged. I just did nothing as he pulled me in deeper into the pool.

Waistdeep. The water is waistdeep...

Uhh...Kurama...the water is reaching my chest...

WHAT THE HELL! Its reaching my neck now!.

"Kurama! Stop!", I yelled, grabbing tightly to his arm. "This is too deep, please go back!".

I did not like deep water. I have almost drown twice and I do not wish to drown again. Why can't people get that, goddamit!

Kurama looked at me for a while before grabbing me tightly around my waist,"Don't worry, I got you". His voice was so reassuring!

Reassuringness didn't really help however.

Put 2 morons and a human girl that can't swim together and add water. What do ya get?

Correct! A disaster!

-------------------------------------------------------------

I coughed slightly, dizzy for some reason. I tried opening my eyes, but all I could see was hazeyness...and Kurama's lip about 3 millimeter away from me...

DID I DIED OR SOMETHING!

Eww. Heaven isn't exactly like I've imagined it.

Angels are really ugly. There was one with gelled back hair and one with an orange Elvis do. They remind me of someone...

There were one really beautiful angel there though.

Red hair. Green eyes...

...WHA!

"Sakura! You're alive!", Kurama yelled once he saw me. Still having his face really close to me, I would have expecting him to pull away but instead, he pull me into an embrace.

"...Why wouldn't I be alive?", I asked, confused. I looked around I saw I was still at the swimming place. Except now, my whole body was wet and smell like chlorine. Yuck. Also, people were staring at me.

WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A PICTURE! IT'LL LAST LONGER!

"Come on, nigen, say it", Hiei growled softly. I turned my head and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara starring at the ground sheepishly. Uh...telling me about what had happen would be nice by now...

"We're sorry, Sakura-chan", Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time. Hiei stood there and smriked at them like a school teacher reprimanding the students.

"Uhh...Kurama...what happen?", I asked. STILL EXTREMELY CONFUSE! What the hell is going on!

Kurama let go of me and looked at me squarely in the eyes. Green eyes meet brown eyes. What are you trying to tell me again, Kurama? Is that fear in your eyes? Fear? For what?

"You almost drowned to death, Sakura", Kurama said quietly, removing his eyes from mine and stared quietly at the ground.

"These two idiots knocked you into the water", Hiei said, looking accusingly at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

I looked at the guys with wide eyes,"YUSUKE! KUWABARA! YOU ALMOST **KILLED** ME!"

Yusuke muttered,"We said we were sorry".

"You're okay anyway, Sakura! After you went under the water and didn't went up, Kurama dived in and got you", Kuwabara said,"And when you guys got out of the pool and you didn't breath right, Kurama kissed you to make you okay again".

What the hell?

He had to kiss me because I wasn't breathing right!

Hiei glared,"Its CPR, you ass. Kurama wasn't kissing her".

Oh I got it now. So thats why he was so close to me when I woke up...

Uhh...wait...I GOT KISSED BY KURAMA!

I'm spazzing! I'm spazzing! But oh my god! I got kissed by Kurama!

Its technically was just CPR, but hey, if Kurama's and my lips touch then it was a kiss in my book.

He he he. I should really try drowning more often.

--------------------------------------------------------

So now once again, I am sitting in the car.

Kurama was driving, because he outvotes Kuwabara for the role of designated driver. And I was sitting in the passenger sit. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara was sleeping soundly in the back after a huge argument over...something stupid and useless.

We all been pretty quiet over the fact that I almost died. But Kurama and I were the one that was most uncomfortable about the subject.

Since, well, I almost died...

And for the fact that Kurama had to do CPR for me.

...Its too quiet!

I can't stand the quietness!

"So...Kurama. Do you have a girlfriend?", I asked suddenly. Almost regreting asking that after it came out of my mouth! Its not my fault! I just accidently spilled that question out.

Kurama seem to blushed a slight pink when he answer calmly,"No, I have yet to have a girlfriend...but my heart does belong to someone special".

I felt like I just been kicked in the stomach...

His heart...? It already belong to someone else? No...

"Oh, thats nice. So, who is the lucky girl, Kurama?", I mannaged to choked out, while forceing a smile to come out.

Kurama still kept his eyes on the road and whispered,"She is beautiful and graceful. Her eyes are always loving. Her face is always grace with a gentle smile like those of the angels. And even though she probably deserve much better, she have chosen me to love".

She sound beautiful...

I have no chance with you now, Kurama? Have you really found your mate already?

"She is a very lucky girl to have you, Kurama", I said sadly atlast, looking out the window while a warm tear slid slowly down my cheek.

----------------------------------------------------

"Whats bugging Sakura?", Kuwabara asked sleepily once we reach our home...

Or more correctly, their home.

I don't belong here. I really don't. I was only thinking that I belong here out of the feelings that I had for Kurama. But now...

He is in love with someone else.

What now?

I'll just go. Yeah. Just go. Just have to get out of here.

Just have to get away from him.

Staggering up to Kurama's room, I saw my my newly bought clothes sitting in a corner. Pulling out a few outfit and stuffing them in a bag, I walked to the door and standing there was...

Hiei?

"What are you doing, human?", Hiei asked, eyeing the bag of clothes.

"Leaving", I said simply. I don't really feel like arguing right now, Hiei.

"Why?". He asked. Red eyes flashing.

"Personal reason".

"Hn...you're leaving because the baka kitsune said something about loving another woman, right?", Hiei said calmly.

Wait...WHAT THE HELL! YOU WERE EVESDROPPING?

Could we say rude much?

"You know, listening to other conversation is really a rude habit", I mumble. Glaring manicingly at him.

"Spare me from your preach", Hiei replied."If you love Kurama so much, then tell him before it is too late".

I gasped loudly. WHAT! I AM THAT OBVIOUS! Uhh...yeah, I probably am. Oh curse you, fangirlness!

Hiei smirked at my respond and walk out.

Oh god. Life had never gotten so complicated until I turned 15.

-----------------------------------------

"Eh...Kurama", I said softly, pulling his shirt sleeve softly while looking back and forth to see if anyone was looking,"Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure", he smile.

Oh yeah, sure! Smile, why don't you! I just feel like BARFING all over the place at the moment but sure, just smile.

Crap, I sound like a bitch. What give?

Oh yeah, I'm nervous about saying my feeling too Kurama. Ok, those who know me would probably laugh their asses off right now since I'm probably the only one ever crazy enough to go and made a "Mrs. Minamino" teeshirt and wear it to school. But yeah, you know, being all fangirlish is one thing, saying your true feelings to someone is another.

SO NERVOUS! "Uhh...Kurama", I said, looking slightly at the ground once we were safely in his room, face burning up with each seconds pass,"...I don't know how to say this but...uhh...well..."

"I love you".

THERE! I SAID IT!

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

...This is what rejection feel like, ne?

"Sorry", I muttered.

Kurama lift my head up slightly with his finger,"Don't be".

All I could said was a small,"Doushite".

And then it happen! Kurama leaned foward and kissed me softly on the lip.

OH JESUS, BUDDHA, ALLAH, OPRAH and any other big important people! OH MY GOD! KURAMA KISSED ME!

I am spazzing SO much! BUT WHO CARE!

KURAMA KISSED ME!

When the kiss ended, Kurama pulled back and smile his sweet loving smile,"Because I love you too".

Ok...rewind! WHAT! "But what about the person you said you loved!", I said accusingly. Eyes glaring, looking to see if Kurama was joking or not. HE BETTER NOT, DAMMIT!

"That was you", he answer.

"I'm not beautiful or graceful...", I mumble darkly.

"Yes you are", Kurama said, leaning foward to hug me. I didn't resist his embrace. Hell, who would!

"Why me, Kurama? Why me?", I questioned, resting my head lightly on his shoulder and closed my eyes,"Why fall in love with me? There are so many girls out there who are prettier then me who would love to be your".

"Because you taught me how to love", he answered and started to stroke my head."Before I met you, I only learned those emotions between friends and family, but never between lovers".

"How?", I asked stubbornly. THAT IS NOT A STRAIGHT ANSWER, DAMMIT!

"You took care of my wounds when I was down and also attempted to protect me from more harm when you went to fight that demon. No one ever showed such strong emotions to me before, not even my mom.",Kurama stop hugging me and pulled away, winking mischeviously,"Also, I heard you when you told me that you loved me the first time".

"YOU HEARD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE UNCOUSIOUS!", I yelled. My eyes wide. NOW THIS WASN'T HOW I PLANNED MY ROMANTIC SCENE!

IS EVERYONE HERE INTO EVESDROPING!

Kurama laugh,"I had to make sure you weren't an evil demon or something aiming to destroy the world or something. I wasn't really expecting to hear your love confession, you know".

And yeah...here is my cue to blush feriously while wishing I was somewhere in Mongolia.

Kurama once again, leaned in and kissed me fully on the lip. But this time, it was deeper, longer, as if trying to prove his love to me.

I was almost going to topple over because of the force of the kiss but I felt strong arms around my waist supporting me. I closed my eyes and melt into the kiss.

Kurama was so perfect. So wonderful. And now he was mine. And I am now his.

HA! I LAUGH AT ALL OF THE OTHER PATHETIC FANGIRLS NOW!

Well, the kiss would have gone on longer and I would have more stuff to gloat if the door didn't fly open with Yusuke and Kuwabara taking pictures feriously with a camera.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! IS EVERYONE USE EVESDROPPING AS A HOBBY OR SOMETHING!", I yelled, trying to hide my total embaressment.

Yusuke grin while taking a closeup at my burning red face,"But you were having such a nice moment, it'd be such a shame to not preserve the memory".

I growled and punch him squarely in the face. But of course, it wasn't hard enough to knock him out. I REALLY WANTED SUPER STRENGTH AT THE MOMENT! ARGH! Yusuke just start grinning like an ass again and took another picture and scamper out of the room.

And behind me, Kuwabara were tormenting Kurama much like Yusuke were doing with me. When he saw Yusuke running out of the room, he got out of the door also while winking while at Kurama and me,"Try not to make to much noises at night, okay guys?".

WHAT! THAT LITTLE...!

Kurama just started to blush and tried to grab my shoulder before I could run out and beat the 7 hells out of Kuwabara. "Try to ignore them, Sakura".

"But its so hard to ignore those...pigs!".

Good job, Sakura.

That will teach them. Yeah, you're real hardcore.

Using the word "pig" as an insult.

When was the last time that was used in your vocab?

Kindergarden?

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't wanna go to school", I whined. Trying to snuggle closer to Kurama as if that was going to make him reconsider.

Kurama chuckled slightly while placing a small kiss on my forehead,"Nice try. But you're coming with me to school tomorrow and that is final". Oh perfect. As if my American school wasn't enough. I get to go to Japanese school to embaress myself now. Lovely...

He he. Atleast I got Kurama!

I remembered 3 hours before, I was still nervous about confessing my feelings to him. Well, he knew all along anyway. Stupid sneaky fox...

Anyways, after kicking Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room. All Kurama and me did was kissing and hugging! I swear! I didn't go any farther!

Okay...I lied. There was some nibblings too! COULD YOU BLAME ME! ITS KURAMA!

But overall, nothing too physical happen. I'm only 15. It would be pretty wrong to lose my virginty right now.

Even if its to Kurama.

"Oh puu! Meanie!", I said teasingly, sticking out my tounge.

Kurama laughed and went to get ready for bed. Since I had already before him, all I did was just sitting there staring at the ceilings. About 10 minutes passed when I saw something horrible that made me scream loudly!

"What happen, Sakura?", Kurama asked, face full of concern, as he rushed out, fully dressed in his pajama.

"There...there...there is a SPIDER there! Ahh!", I yelled, pointing shakily at the wall. WHAT! I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS!

Kurama went to the place where I pointed and laugh outloud,"Sakura, thats not a spider. Its just a shadow on the wall".

I blushed and look down and mumble weakly,"Oh...".

Kurama smile and get on the bed and hug me,"Come on, lets go to sleep. I promise I won't let any spiders near you".

I grinned while crawling under the blanket. Kurama got in too and hug me so that my head was right under his chin. I started to snuggle in closer for warmth and the next thing you know, I was sleeping like a log! Wait...that bring me to another question...HOW THE HECK DOES LOGS SLEEP!

-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, I woke up long before the sun is up. WHAT IS WITH ME AND MY FREAKY SLEEPING HABIT ANYWAY!

Oh great...its the usual morning all over again. Waking up, go to school, go home, try not to get yelled at.

Wait...something is not so usual this morning...

"What the...", I mutter quietly looking up. Kurama was still sleeping peacefully with his arm tightly around me. On his perfect face was a small smile of happiness. HE IS SO CUTE LIKE THAT!

I am probably the luckiest girl in the world right now! This beautiful bishonen is now mine! All mine.

I leaned over, trying to kiss Kurama on the forehead to wake him up. Yeah, sound romantic doesn't it? Well, it'd be even more romantic if I had actually gotten to kiss him! KURAMA WAS HOLDING ON TO ME TOO TIGHT! I was unable to move at all! His arms was wrapped tightly around my waist as if I'll disappear from him any second. Silly Kurama! Why would I give up this!

"Kurama? Wakey wakey", I said, not really that softly while poking Kurama hard on the chest.

"Huh", Kurama mumble sleepily, opening one green eye looking at me. He turned over and look at the clock."Why are we up at 5:00 in the morning, Sakura-dear".

"Because I'm special", I laughed, sticking my tounge out. Now that he is awake, I could FINALLY try to slip out of his embrace and kiss him on the forehead.

Kurama mock groaned and get off from the bed. He went to the closet for a while and went back with something in his arm"Oh yes, the school sent your uniform and PE clothes in yesterday".

I looked up from the bed and saw my uniform. OH MY GOD! IT WAS PINK!

WHAT SCHOOL IS EVIL ENOUGH TO MAKE THE STUDENTS WEAR PINK!

"Are you serious", I yelled."I HAVE to wear THAT". My face twist in disgust as I look at the uniform. It was a pink jacket and a skirt. Oh great! A double wammy! Its a skirt and its pink!

Kurama looked at my expression and laugh"Oh come on. Everyone there will look the same. Most of all, I'm sure you'll be beautiful in that".

I blushed. I'm still not used to the idea of Kurama and me as an item! Even though it was clearly obvious now! And thanks to Kuwabara and Yusuke, there was dozens of the pictures from last night. Stupid bastards...

Snapping from a very lovely image of a chibi Yusuke and Kuwabara dangling over a hoard of Karasus, I started to examine my P.E. clothes...

WHAT THE!

"K-k-k-k-kurama...", I said shakily, pointing to what seem lke my gym clothes"I got to wear...THAT in public".

Kurama looked down to my gym clothes and nodded. GYM CLOTHES, MY BUTT! What clothes! The outfit that Kurama was currently holding in his hand looked like a pretty lose white sweater with poofy sleeves and a swimsuit bottom."Every single girl gym clothes look like this in Japan, Sakura", Kurama said.

"Kurama! I'm fat! I can't wear that! I'll look stupid", I said, not really being self confidence at the moment.

Kurama put down the clothing on a chair and sat down next to me"You're not fat. Whoever said that you were fat".

"Hiei...", I mutter.

Kurama laughed at my respond. WHAT! He did said it"Who care what Hiei has said", Kurama whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickling my ear.

OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!

Calm down! Sakura! Calm down!

"O-o-okay", I stutter. Face turning redder then Kurama's hair. HOW THE HECK DOES HE KEEP DOING THIS!

Kurama smile and get up, walking out of the door"Well, your clothes is right there. Go take a shower and get dressed".

I nodded quickly and step inside the bathroom that was next door to Kurama's...ehehe our room. Pulling the clothes that I needed, I went inside the shower and turn on the water. OH MY GOD! ITS COLD!

Quickly turn back the water so thats its warm, I started to sing.

Yes, I cannot sing and is tone deaf, do you mind? If you are wondering what song I'm singing, its Kuchibue ga Kikoeru. Lovely song! Maybe I'll try to drug Hiei one day and make him sing that song to me or something. After my brilliant performance, no applause though, I got out of the shower and put on my uniform...

I look like a PREP! OH JESUS! I look like SUCH a prep!

Oh well, atleast every one else will look like this too...

Pulling my hair into a quick braid, I skipped down the stair and went to the kitchen. There Yusuke and Kuwabara was eating like pigs as usual, and Hiei was sitting in the livingroom munching on a waffle.

"'Wello 'Wakura", Yusuke waved, smiling. In his mouth stuffed with food. Eww.

I smiled back, trying to hide my disgust"Hey Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei".

Kuwabara, unlike Urameshi had WAAAY too much food in his mouth to even talk and Hiei just gave me his infamous"Hn".

FOR THE 2nd TIME! THATS NOT A WORD, DAMMIT!

"Hey", Kurama said, Setting a plate of food on the table"Breakfast is ready. By the way, you look lovely in that uniform". He winked.

Blushing again for the 2nd time that day, I sat down. Damn you, you adorable red headed bishonen! I'm going to pop a vein one day because of all this blushing!

"FINISH", Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time. In front of them were huge piles of dishes, bowls and eating untensils.

I stared at the piles in disbelifes"You are cleaning that up yourself, right".

Yusuke grin"Can't! Got school to go to". And with that, he and Kuwabara dashed out of the door.

"Its only 6 in the morning...", I mumble, confused. I never thought Yusuke and Kuwabara to be the type to go to school at 6 in the morning.

"Stupid humans. Probably off to look at the females again", Hiei snorted. He finished his waffle and started to go outside also"I'm going to be with Koenma today for personal matter. I trust the house not to be a mess when I come back". And then he leave.

WHAT THE HELL! Do I look like your personal maid!

Kurama saw my facial expression and laugh slightly and started to haul all of the dirty dishes on the table to the sink.

"Kurama. Wait, I want to do the dishes", I smile warmly at him.

"Are you sure? Its no problem if I do it, you know", Kurama smiles back.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Washing dishes won't kill me at all, you know", I said, grabbing one of the dirty dishes and started to run it under the water. Kurama just shrugged and sat down at the table and read the newspaper that was brought this morning.

THIS IS SO AWESOME!

I FEEL LIKE KURAMA'S WIFE RIGHT NOW!

Mrs. Sakura Minamino! Thats have such an AWESOME ring to it! He he. We'll have 2 kids! One boy and one girl! And a cat too! Or a dog! Or...uh...a FOX! YEAH!

"Ne, Sakura", Kurama's voice rang out, snapping me out of my future plans with Kurama.

"Nani", I said, turning to him.

Kurama smile and motioned the dishes"You been running the same dish under the water for the last 5 minutes".

I glance at the dish and saw that it indeed been soaked in water while the rest of the piles of stuff that I was suppose to wash is still caked with scraps and saliva. I blushed and looked down.

So much for being a good wife!

Ack! I suck at household stuff like this!

After about 30 minutes of fighting with the dishes, I have finished cleaning them! Yay for me! I looked over to Kurama's shoulder and saw that he is still on the same article as the last time I check. Which as almost 20 minutes ago!

"Wow, you're taking an awfully long time just to read that article", I pointed out. Oh yes, Sakura! Kurama couldn't POSSIBLY figure that out by himself! Go ahead and tell him about it! Oh god, I'm such a moron...

Kurama folded the article and put it away. He turned to me and winked"Thats because I was starring at you the whole time".

I blushed AGAIN! Its only 7 in the morning now and I had blushed ATLEAST 4 or 5 times already. "Oh wow", I said, my voice small"Uhh...that was certainly unexpected".

Kurama laugh gently and leaned in and kiss me"Come on. We have to go to school now".

Dazed by the kiss, all I could do was nod weakly"Uh huh".

This day should prove to be interesting...

-

"Come on", Kurama urged. Pulling on my hand"We got to get you settle in class before the bell ring".

Okay, so here I was, walking around Meiou High with Kurama holding my hand, or uh, Shuichi to be more correct. This wasn't really what I imagined, dammit! All of the guys didn't look at me at all. They were all just sorta ignoring me. YEAH! I KNOW I'M FAT! YOU MIND!

And there was the girls. Oh yes. Perfect. On the first day of school too. As I walked by, hand in hand with Shuichi, all of the girls were glaring at me with dagger like eyes or were whispering to each other about something and started to snicker about something. Bitches! God...really.

"Shuichi", I said, actually remembering to use his human name"I don't really think your classmates like me very much".

Kurama laugh gently"Ignore them. They're just jealous".

Yeah...jealous cause I have you...

I'll be lucky if I get through today without a lost limb or something...

Once I was in class, Kurama went to the teacher and said something to him and walked back to me"Okay Sakura, I talked to Takawa-sensei. From now, I will be the person that will tutor you, okay? You have quite a bit of work to catch up to anyway".

I nodded while looking at my schedule for a while then looked up at him with pleading eyes"PLEASE tell me we have the same schedule! PLEASE".

Kurama took a look at my schedule and said"We have almost the same schedule. There is only class we don't have. I have music as my elective while you have English for your".

WHAT!

IF THIS WAS A FANFIC I WOULD HAVE SCREAM AT THE WRITER A LONG TIME AGO!

Kurama's love interest always get to be in everyone of his class, dammit! WHAT HAPPEN!

"What", I asked, disbelieving.

Kurama smile gently, patting my head as if in sympathy"Oh come on now. Its only your elective, we'll still be together for every other class. Most of all, you'll be able to make some new friends".

New FRIENDS!

Try new enemies, Kurama! You saw what those bitches outside the classroom was whispering about!

-

Oh no! 4th period! Oh god! ENGLISH!

I sat nervously in my seat, dreading the stupid bell!

Don't ring! Don't ring! Don't you dare ring!

RING!

Damn...

As the students were piling in, I saw that most of the girls in here were the one that were looking at me and Kurama with jealous eyes. Oh perfect...

In the middle of the pack, I saw a girl that probably here from the States. Her hair was dark brown with cheap blonde highlight. Her eyes had WAY too much cheap eyeliners and eye shadows on. Her lip was also covered with prositude lipstick.

Is there a more suitable poster child for "Cheap Bitch Anomynous"?

I don't think so.

She saw me looking at her and got up, her Japanese was atrocious"You and Shuichi is together, no? You not worthy of Shuichi ever". The other girls behind her didn't even say anything about her bad Japanese. What the hell! If I was one of her friend at that moment, I would have scream at her to correct her Japanese a bit. Stupid bitch...What did she think I was? I'm not just some stupid bumpkin that know nothing about Enlish!

"What is it to you", I said, pronoucing my English clearly. Enjoying the look plastered on the girl's face"Last time I checked, relationships are something pretty private".

"You could speak English", the girl finally asked, after blinking several extra time. She smile menacingly"Oh perfect then. Atleast now when I insult you, you could actually understand it."

"I welcome the chalenges", I retorted. Not even wasting any more comments on her. Well, English class should prove to be interesting from now on.

-

"Enjoying your classes so far", Kurama asked once we were dismissed for a lunch break. After my verbal fight with the bitch in English, who name is Melissa Alverez, I was now quite hungry and tired.

"Not really. There is this girl who bugged me during English", I mutter.

And bugging she did.

Oh god! She is stupid, vain, preppy AND is a bitch! 'Oh Ms.Naoko! I was wondering if Sakura should be moved to the back! Her body is too big! I can't see the board!' or 'Ms.Naoko! Maybe you should give Sakura extra homework. She need to catch up with the class after all'. All of this was ofcourse in English. I doubted that Melissa could even utter that long and complicated of a sentence in Japanese.

Stupid thing...

Why am I being so jealous about her anyway! As if Kurama is going to leave me for that slut! Uhh...but then again. She is pretty and skinny when I'm...not.

I shaked my head violently before the image of Kurama kissing Melissa could come to mind. Eww.

"Oh puu! I forgot to pack a lunch today", I exclaimed. What was I doing this morning to forget to make my own lunch anyway!

Oh yeah...I was too busy blushing about Kurama.

Kurama shook his head"No, I packed a lunch for the both of us. See". He showed me a big box stuff with delicous food in it. I smile in gratidtude at him and took an onigiri and started to eat it.

"Oh Shuichi. Lunch is good, yes? You doing good this day", a whiny voice with hillariously bad Japanese began to approach us. I sigh, not really trying to hide my disgust. Damn it all! I was beganing to enjoy my lunch too! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE, MELISSA!

Kurama smile warmly, hand moving onto mine as if trying to keep me from lunging at the bitch and snap her neck in half"Why hello Melissa-san. Yes, I am really enjoying my lunch. I trust you have met my good friend, Sakura".

Melissa's fake smile turned into a scowl fast. She glared at me"Friend? Yes, I meet her today".

I return the glare at her while look that even Hiei would be jealous of. Finally! An idea came to me! Which is quite strange, since I'm usually just the one that sit there and go duh...but yeah...

"Yes, Shuichi and I are great friends", I said, smiling mischeviously. I got up and cupped Kurama's cheek and kissed him fully on the lip. Kurama froze when I made my contact but after a while he kissed me back too. After about 30 second or so, we parted. I turned to look at Melissa's face, and see her jaw pratically touching the ground! It was hillarious"He is also such a great kisser", I added, grinning at Kurama.

Kurama blushed deeply and mumble a small"Thank you..." and went back to his lunch silently. I just sat there smiling victoriously at Melissa who just huffed angrily at me and walked away. He he. I must have touch a nerve.

-

"FINALLY HOME! WOO", I exclaimed. There is no where I rather be now then here! Oh god, I thought I saw the last of Melissa but nooooooooooooo...she had to be in my ART CLASS TOO! Ugh! Stupid bitch! Keep following me everywhere!

Throwing my stuff on the ground, I ran upstair to change. I took off my uniform and started to go around to find my normal clothes. Damn! Where the hell is it!

"Hey Sakura...you left your clothes in the bathroom this morning.", Kurama said as he walked in the room with my clothes.

AHHH!

I screamed. Okay! I JUST FREAKIN SCREAMED. I was now only in my bra and underwear! Oh god! Oh god! Kurama SAW EVERYTHING!

Kurama blushed and stampered quite a bit"Oh no! I'm sorry, Sakura! I should have knock first before coming in".

I cough and tried to hide my blush. Keep it cool! Keep it cool"Uh..no. Its alright Kurama. I don't...mind. Thank you for bringing me my clothes...".

Yeah! That'll work! Act like you don't care!

BUT I DO CARE!

I don't wanna be seen half naked in front of Kurama, dammit all!

DAMMIT!

I'm caught between saying "I hope you like the view" and screaming my butt off and dig a hole to die in.

Awkward.

Silent awkwardness.

Thank god we had Yusuke in this house to break any awkward silence.

"YUSUKE! COME BACK HERE"

"Catch me if you can! Oh wait, your legs are too stubby for that"

"WHY YOU"

Smack!

What the? I snapped my eyes open and look at the closed door. That sounded like Keiko and Yusuke argueing...

"Keiko! Calm down", Yusuke's pleading voice was getting louder and closer. HIs voice was now directly outside of the door.

"Oh quiet you! Don't try to beg for forgiveness now", Keiko yelled back harshly. Her footstep was getting closer and closer. Suddenly...Yusuke open the door revealing me and Kurama whle dodging one of her kick!

CRAP! CRAP MONKEY!

W W(U)(Y!

"Oh...um...wow", Keiko mutter, her eyes round. She looked at me and then at Kurama and then back at me. She actually even stop strangling Yusuke for a moment to stare at us.

Yusuke turned to look at what Keiko was so occupied with that she didn't finish killing him. His eyes wander to me and my mostly uncovered chest and blush immediately, looking away.

"W-wait! This really isn't what it look like", Kurama said, somewhat calmly. I blushed a nice shade of pink and put on my shirt quickly. Walking up to Keiko, I bowed politely and introduce myself"Hello, you must be Keiko. I am Sakura Kachimoto, it is very nice to meet you".

Oh my god! Oh my god! I AM SO GONNA BUST A VEIN TODAY!

Three different people have seen me in my bra today! OH GAH!

You would think by now I'd be used to this sort of thing.

What would Keiko think of me now! Crap, I probably gave her the wrong impression from the first moment already!

"Very nice to meet you, Sakura-san", Keiko said, smiling right after she snapped from her ehem...shocked state.

"Um...I hope you didn't get the wrong impression or anything, Keiko-san", I said, still blushing deep red.

Keiko laughed and shaked her head"No. Its quite alright". Keiko started to walk out of the door dragging Yusuke behind her. She turned around, winking"You guys make a very cute couple, you know that".

Kurama coughed a bit and I just stood there, smiling and blushing. Keiko is nice, I guess. I think she is only mean to Yusuke or something because he act like such a moron around her...

-

"What the hell is this stuff", I exclaimed, staring down at my homework.

Kurama looked over my shoulder and replied calmly"Its just simple Algebra".

SIMPLE!

I stared at Kurama at disbelieves. Oh great...my boyfriend is a genius and I'm pratically an idiot. Kurama smile at me and started to try to explain the problem to me in ways that even I get it.

"So did you get that", Kurama asked, looking at me.

I nodded and mummured a small"Uh huh" and just stared at him. Kurama look so kawaii right now! We decided to changed into our pajamas early since ...well...there was nothing to do from now till night. And now, we were just sitting on Kurama's bed trying to do homework.

NOT THOSE HOMEWORKS, HENTAI!

Goddamn. Kids these day. Have such dirty, dirty little minds.

The one with actual books and papers...

It was strange. Just being so close now to the person I used to worship everyday. Yeah, I know I'm pathetic. No need to tell me twice bout it...

Suddenly a bump and a moan was heard from across the hall. I looked at Yusuke's close door and laugh"They should really be more quiet if they want to do that while other people are in the house".

Kurama smile and gave me a playful swat on the head"You shouldn't really pay attention to those types of thing, you know."

I grin mischeviously when a few more loud noises was heard from Yusuke's room"Its not my fault! They're making so much noise".

Kurama closed his textbook and looked at me"Hey, do you want to stop studying for a bit and watch something on TV".

Stop studying? Now you're speaking my language"Of course", I said, pratically bouncing off from the bed and running out of the door. I ran downstair in quite a hurried expecting to beat Kurama. But when I got downstair, sitting calmly there on the sofa was of course Kurama, grinning at me.

"You're slow", he commented. I put my noise in the air in a vain sniff and sticked out my tounge at him. He did nothing but keep on grinning and pull me down so that I was now sitting next to him on the huge sofa that we have in the house.

"What are we watching", I asked as Kurama searched through the chanel, looking for something good.

"There is an American movie showing here", Kurama said atlast, stopping at a chanel"Want to watch it"

I looked borely at the screen"That? Sure, why not".

-

"Hey Sakura, wake up", Kurama's voice softly rang out. I felt his fingers running through my hair, trying to wake me up.

Wake me up...? When did I fall asleep! Oh crap...yeah...I fell asleep during the movie...

I DON'T STAY UP DURING MOVIES, OKAY!

Opening one of my eyes, I look at Kurama's face and mumble"I don't want too. Its comfortable like this". And with that, I snuggle even more into his chest. It was warm, it was comfortable, and it was Kurama! What kind of moron would leave THAT, really?

Kurama laugh and wrap his other hand, the one thats not running through my hair, tighter around my waist"Do you really want to sleep down here like this for today". I mewed a bit and started to REALLY lean into Kurama. He he, he is my pillow! NOT YOUR"Okay...I'll take that as a yes".

Kurama stop combing my hair with his finger and hug me tenderly. I giggled like a moron when his hair starting to tickle my neck but I kept my eyes close. I felt so safe here with Kurama. It was as if danger don't even exist anymore when I'm near him. Oh gah, I sound sappy...

Suddenly, I hear footsteps from coming toward the windows. Then the footsteps stop and a deep voice whispered"Here kitsune. You and your little kanojo might need this". And with that, I felt a bit more weight thrown on me and Kurama.

"Thanks Hiei", Kurama whispered back, sleepily. I felt him putting something that feel like a blanket over the both of us and started to embrace me again and fell asleep.

-

"HEY! Mr. and Mrs.Kurama! Wake up"

WHAT THE HELL! MR. AND MRS. KURAMA!

I opened up my eyes in a flash and stared at the person who have dared to disturb my sleep and it was of course Kuwabara...ACK! THE STUPID BASTARD!

"DO YOU MIND", I hissed while glaring at the grinning carrot-top. I would have yelled at him even louder but Kurama was sleeping so soundly next to me! It'd be such a crime to wake him up! I looked at his sleeping face and a goofy grin was stared to form on my face.

Kuwabara saw my face and cooed"Aww look at that.". I glared at him with a look that even Hiei would be proud of and Kuwabara shut up immediately.

"What do you want anyway", I growled softly, trying to ignore the mind image of Kuwabara being run over by a truck driven by me.

"A late early morning snack of course".

What the...A LATE EARLY snack! I looked at him in disbelieves"Kuwabara, how many snack has you have ever since last night".

Kuwabara thought for a moment before smiling"Four...give or take".

Oh god...

"Why don't you make yourself something now! Did you do that before anyway", I glared. WHY BOTHER ME NOW, DAMMIT ALL! I was finally making myself comfortable after all!

Kuwabara held up his hand as if I was about to atack him any moment. Bastard...Even if I hit you, you won't die anyway, so why waste my energy...

...oh wait! This is Kuwabara we're talking about! Of course he can't cook anything! Ugh...I'm slow sometime...

"Oh come on Sakura! Make me something to eat! You're an awesome cook."

Uhh...not really. I only know how to make eggs and pancakes...

He he, but thanks for the ego boost.

"I'll make him something...", a voice said softly. I looked up just to see Kurama's two emerald orbs staring down at me.

"I thought you were asleep", I grin widely at him.

"I was", Kurama correct me while leaning down kissing me quickly and get off the couch. I giggle and hug him fast before he could really get off the couch causing Kurama to fall back down.

"Hey! Make me something to eat first, foxboy, before you start making out with your girlfriend", Kuwabara yelled rudely. Kurama blushed and pull away, leaving a really pissed off me on the couch. AGH! STUPID KUWABARA!

I growled loudly while sitting on the the couch with my arms crossed. Yeah...you WOULD have think that that be enough clues to symbolized me being mad and an apology is needed. But then afterall...Kuwabara is too much of a genius to figure that out.

Kuwabara stared"Huh? Did I do something wrong"

And that was the final straw...

"Nope...absolutely nothing..."

SMACK!

Kuwabara's face now will have a lovely imprint of my slipper all through out the day. Isn't he lucky? He he.

-


	3. Chapter 3

"Shuiichi! You is here now, it good!". Damn...I was having a great time today too...now SHEs here...

Ugh! She wasn't here for fourth period, dammit! WHY DID SHE JUST DECIDE TO SHOW UP AT LUNCH! I don't wanna lose my appetite...

Kurama next to me was actually holding his ground better then me. He forced a bright smile and said sweetly,"Hey Melissa-chan."

Melissa walked right pass me as if I wasn't even there and hook her arm around Kurama's neck. AHH! THAT DAMN BITCH!

"What do you think you are doing?", I ask, crossing my arm across my chest and glared at her. Melissa didn't pay attention to me at all and keep on holding on there like she is Kurama's girlfriend or something...

BASTARD!

Kurama smile at my expression. He shooed Melissa's hand away and bow politely,"I'm sorry, Melissa-chan. But I don't return your feeling. I already have someone else".

WOO HOO! Go Kurama! TELL THE BIATCH HOW IT IS!

Melissa didn't show any emotions at all. She just stood there staring at Kurama,"Its her, no?". She pointed at me, snarling,"How you pick her instead of me? I is better!".

"Not at Japanese, no you're not", I replied, sticking my tounge at her. Melissa hissed quietly at me before walking away in defeat...FOR A SECOND TIME! HA HA!

She hiss.

How original.

I could have made that connection. She does look a bit snakey..ish.

"You could atleast be more subtle when you were insulting her Japanese skill, you know", Kurama laugh gently. I smile back at him and we continued our lunch until the bell ring.

I have now live here in the Yu Yu Hakusho world with the guys for 2 months...wonder if anyone miss me back home?

What the hell am I talking about! They're probably still celebrating at home right now. You could alway count on my family to act out of the ordinary...

Yeah, but anyway. This is not to my concern right now! The problem is that Valentine Day is coming up! Crap! I didn't even relized it until this conversation came up tonight at dinner.

"I don't know what to get Keiko for Valentine Day", Yusuke moaned, rubbing the sore spot where Keiko have smack him earlier,"She been so angry at me lately. I got to get her something good to make it up for her".

I was sitting there next to Kurama, munching on some celery while watching the guys discussed what to get their love ones for Valentine Day. Uhh...and when I say the guys are discussing about that, I meant Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama are talking while Hiei just sit there Hn-ing.

"Well, Valentine Day is usually a day for couples to get closer", Kurama said calmly, sipping his tea.

MATTE! CLOSER!

You know what THAT mean!

Is Kurama trying to say something? Could he be wanting to...oh god! I can't even say it!

Get intimate? Be frisky? Copulate? Canoodle!

Good lord...

DOES ANYONE EVEN USE THE WORD CANOODLE ANYMORE?

Jesus. I'm so lame.

"Are you sick or something Sakura?", Kurama asked when he saw my whole face heat up. He put his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature,"You do feel a little hot".

I shook my head quickly and kept on eating my celery stick. Okay...I have two choices now...either just go ahead and ask Kurama or sit here and eat celery for the rest of my life...

I like celery...

WHAT AM I SAYING! I DON'T LIKE CELERY THAT MUCH!

"Ne...Kurama. What do you want to do for Valentine Day anyway?", I asked, looking down to the floor.

"You guys could stay home and have sex all day!", Yusuke suggest. YOU LITTLE...! THAT IS SO PERVERTED!

"Pervert...", I glared at Yusuke. But that only made him crack up even more. Kurama blushed bright red at the comment and coughed uneasily.

Kuwabara stared at us,"WHAT! You guys have been sharing a bed everyday for the past 2 months and you haven't even done anything yet!".

"You should really talk, Kuwabara...you're a virgin too, are you not?", Hiei grumbled.

"HEY!"

Yusuke grin victoriously,"I'm not a virgin! Ha! I laugh at all of you!".

"Yeah, everyone know that, Yusuke. You make too much noise when Keiko come over...and some those noise I can't even identify at all", I smile mischeviously. Yusuke blushed and was quiet for the rest of the night. He he, that shut him up...for now.

"No seriously Kurama, what do you want to do for Valentine Day?", I asked once I was dressed in my newly bought pajama. It look exactly like the one Kurama lend me when I first arrive but its slightly smaller.

Kurama looks up from the book he was reading,"I don't really care, Sakura". And with that he grabs my arm so that I was now lying on his stomach. He he very comfy...

Kurama stared straight into my eyes and smile,"As long as I am with you, then I really don't care".

AWW!

I smile back and kiss him quickly on the lip,"Do you want to go on an actual date on that day then? We haven't even done any couple stuff outside of this house".

"Sure", Kurama said, while kissing me back passionately for about a minute or so. It would have continue too, dammit! If Kurama didn't relized how sleepy I am...

"Look like someone is sleepy", Kurama teased when I yawned loudly.

"...I am...not", I replied back, already tired out.

Kurama laugh and pull the blanket over us. And yes, we are now inside his...he he our bedroom. We haven't sleep in the livingroom for quite a while since being awaken by Kuwabara isn't really that enjoyable.

"Do you know how much I love you?", Kurama whispered while kissing one of my eyelid.

"Enough to tell me a fairy tale?", I asked, sounding like a little kid.

Kurama laugh and hold me closer, petting my hair,"Okay, why not".

"Once upon a time, there was a kitsune who was very lonely. Who was constantly chased by fangirls everyday. But one day, while he was off doing an important mission. He got greeted by an angel and fell in love with her. After that, they live happily ever after".

"Thats it?", I questioned,"You suck as a storyteller, you know".

Kurama laugh,"Gomen ne, koibito. How about you tell me a story then?".

I giggle and leaned in closer,"Yeah! Just lay back and watch how professional tell stories!".

"Once upon a time, this girl was very sad. She is sad because she have no one to love and most of the guys she ever asked out said she was ugly like hell. She is also in love with someone else. He is the most beautiful, graceful, and caring person in the world. Far too good for this girl. But then something incredible happen and the boy that the girl was in love was also in love with her. So then she was very happy.".

"Then what happen?", Kurama asked, waiting for me to continue the story.

"..Then the girl fell asleep because she is tired and have a test tomorrow".

Kurama smile at my answer and rested his head so that his chin was now on top of my head. "I love you, Sakura".

"Love you too, Kurama...".

THIS SUCK SO BADLY!

-----

Kurama was now off in some blah blah crap in Makai and left me here. Well, yeah, technically, I would get kill the moment I step foot in there but then again, this still SUCK!

"Are you still sitting there sulking?", Hiei asked when he step inside the livingroom.

I looked up from the couch and glare at him daggerly,"Don't you have something else to do right now instead of being here! Like posing as the boogeyman to scare the 9 hells out of little children?".

"Whats a boogeyman?", he asked, looking confuse.

Ay Curamba...

"Never mind...", I mumble and return to my sulking mood by pulling the heavy blanket over my head. I miss my Kurama! WAH! ITS NOT FAIR!

"Here, eat this. Kurama told me this stuff usualy make human feel happier.", Hiei said while offering me a bowl of ice cream.

I look at him,"You actually pay attention to what Kurama say?".

"Hey, you never know when stupid Nigen infomation like that could be valuable!", Hiei retorted. I broke into my first smile for that day and took the ice cream and start to eat it. YUM! Mint chocolate chip!

Wait...how the heck did Hiei know what my faviorate ice cream flavor is anyway? There is like 7 cartons of ice cream in the freezer!

"How did you know what flavor to get me anyway, Hiei?".

Hiei snorted at my question,"Well, everytime we eat ice cream, you alway have your head stuck inside the same carton. Its not that hard to remember what it was saying on the carton, you know".

"HEY! I DO NOT STICK MY HEAD INSIDE THE ICE CREAM CARTON! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!", I yelled loudly, and is obviously pretty pissed now.

ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M FAT AGAIN, HIEI!

"Damn onna...you're really loud.", Hiei commented,smirking,"Want to watch a movie or something instead? I don't think I could stand listening to you scream like this til Kurama get home".

I stuck out my tounge at him and crossed my arm infront of my chest. Yeah, I know I stick my tounge out a bit too much. Ha, but its my main weapon. So deal with it!

So we end up watching some samurai movie that I didn't even get what they were saying cause they speak in Traditional Japanese or something half the time, so yeah...

And yes, if you want to know, I end up falling asleep again.

I don't know exactly how long it was I was asleep but I guess after 3 hours or so, Kurama got back from Makai. I would have gotten up to welcome him home but I was way too tired! Ugh...I am such a lazy patookie...

"Kurama...don't ever ask me to babysit your kanojo anymore...", Hiei said gruffly.

Kurama laugh,"Come on now, Hiei. Don't lie. I could see that you enjoyed spending time with her".

"Hn", Hiei grumble,"Believe whatever you want, kitsune". And then I heard footsteps walking out of the door and someone standing beside me.

"Did you miss me", Kurama asked, while giving my forehead a kiss.

I opened one of my eye and smile,"Only a lot". Kurama laugh and kneel down to carry me to the bedroom. NOT FOR THAT PURPOSE, PERVERT! I'm just sleepy, okay! And Kurama is probably wiped out too.

I probably fell asleep again when Kurama changed and got under the blanket with. But I really don't care. Since, I'll alway wake up seeing his face in the morning anyway.

Ha ha. Don't you just wish that you were me now?

-------

La la la. I am Valentine Day shoping.

He he. I am now inside the store desperately trying to look for something for Kurama. And Botan wasn't really helping that much...

Yeah, I finally met the "grim" reaper. She snuck up on Kurama and me when we were snuggling one day. I wasn't too happy with that...

But Botan decide to make it up for me by taking me to go Valentine Day shopping at her faviorate store.

Beside her waaaaaaay to happy attitude, Botan is cool. We became friends instantly. But one thing though, SHE KEEP BUGGING ME ABOUT KURAMA DAMMIT!

"Is he a good kisser?".

"Botan...thats really personal infomations...".

"So is he a good kisser?".

"I told you I'm not telling!".

"He is a good kisser then?"

"ARGH! FINE! HE IS!"

Persistence...isn't she...?

Who the heck invented Valentine Day anyway! Its so...pink...and heartshape like...and so not me!

But then again, this is the first time I have an actual Valentine. HOLY CRAP! I'm a Valentine!

WOO! GO ME!

"Hey, Sakura-chan! How about this!", Botan shrill yell brought me straight down to Earth. I stared at the thing that Botan is now holding in her hand and started to blush like crazy.

"Botan-chan...I am not...getting...Kurama...a book that have 'The Guide to Great Sex!' on the cover...", I said quietly, looking back and forth to see if anyone is watching.

Botan laugh and went back to put the book where she found it. I just stood there blsuhing like there is no tomorrow and vainly try to look at all of the other crap inside the store.

Ugh...that Botan...

Wait...what is this? YES! I'VE FOUND THE PERFECT PRESENT!

"Botan!", I yelled loudly, not paying attention to the old ladies that were staring at me funny,"I finally got the perfect gift! Lets go!"

Ding dong!

"Wait a second please!", I yelled loudly to the door. Getting up from the couch, I got to the door and open it up. Looking down...I saw a three year old!

She was cute I must admit, BUT WHO THE HELL JUST DECIDE TO DROP OFF A TODDLER HERE AT THIS MOMENT!

A lady wearing a business suit, who is probably the kid's mom walked up to me and hand me a bag,"In this bag is Suki's clothes, food, toys, video, blanket, emergency phone numbers, insurance, and stuff like that. I'll be back and pick her up at five. Thank you. Bye!". And with that...she speed off...

Looking at the little kid, I had to hide my smile a bit.

SHE IS SO KAWAII!

Suki was wearing a tiny kimono and had her black hair tied up in pigtails. Her green eyes was staring at me in such a cute way.

I sigh and led the little girl into the house. Guess we got to watch her until her mom get back at five...

WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO FOR NINE HOURS WITH A THREE YEAR OLD!

"Kurama...we just got a little visitor...", I announce as we walk slowly into the livingroom.

Kurama turn around and unlike me, he didn't even get fazed at all. He just sat there and smile,"Oh ohayo Suki-chan. Are you going to be here for the whole day again?".

Suki nod and grin adorably," 'hayo Shuichi-kun. Okasan told me to be a good girl with you today".

Kurama laugh,"Your okasan worry too much".

Suki noticed me finally and turn around,"Shuichi-kun, is this your wife?".

Oh wow...

That...uhh was pretty...sudden...

I blushed hotly and look at Kurama to see what he would do and...what! Kurama just stood there grining,"No, Suki, Sakura isn't my wife...not yet anyway".

"KURAMA!", I yelled, trying to contain my embaressment,"Don't joke around like that!".

Kurama smile and stood up. He walk over and hug me from behind,"Joke around like what?". And then he started to nuzzle my neck mischeviously.

I growled dispite the fact that I was REALLY REALLY ENJOYING that,"Oh no, mister! We got a babysitting job to do right now!".

He laughed and released me. Oy...teenage hormone...yeah, gotta be REALLY careful with those...

Tired...so damn tired...

Yeah, I babysat for my brother numerous time before, but THIS KID AIN'T MY BROTHER! DUDE! THE KID IS A FREAKIN ENERGIZER BUNNY!

Oh my...we played tags countless time! Then we played house. And after, Suki ran into the mud and we have to clean her up and then after that, she got hungry and after, oh lord, AFTER SHE GOT HER ENERGY BACK, THE CYCLE START ALL OVER AGAIN!

FINALLY, Suki tired herself out and fell asleep. We breathed our sighs of relief quietly and tip toed into the livingroom.

"Is she always that ENERGETIC!", I asked, turning around to face Kurama.

Kurama smile,"Suprisingly, no. I think she is more energetic today since she have someone else there instead of just me".

I plop down to the couch, dead exhausted. Kurama sat down next to me and turned on the telivision, remembering to put the volume on quietly. We were just there enjoying the peace, suddenly...

"OY! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA! KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAA! AREEEE YOOOOU HOMEEEE!".

Yes...if you guessed that the annoying disruption was from Yusuke and Kuwabara...then you are right.

DUDE! Do they have a radar to detect peaceful moments between me and Kurama so they could break it or something?

Suki was awaken because of the two morons and started to cry loudly. Yusuke walked inside and stare at me and Kurama with a confuse look on his face,"Dude...is that a real kid crying or is it just my imagination?"

Kurama went to where Suki was and comforted her,"There there, its alright, Suki-chan. Try to ignore the big meanie Yusuke, ne?"

Suki sniffed back, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand,"Hai..."

Kuwabara staggered in after, carrying a big box of movies and froze once he saw the scene before his eyes."KURAMA! WE LEFT YOU AND SAKURA ALONE FOR ONLY TEN HOURS AND YOU WENT AND HAVE A KID!", Kuwabara yelled, seeminly near the brink of hysteria.

DUDE! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!

You can't have a kid in ten hours...

Crap...wait, Kurama is a demon...maybe the rates of pregnancy there is different...

WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING OF THESE CRAP ANYWAY!

Yup yup...you know you've really completely lost it once you start randomly thinking up pregnancy time...

"Its not like that, Kuwabara. We're just babysiting for Takahashi-san today", Kurama said, turning his face around so that I couldn't see it. He he. Kurama is probably blushing right now too. Awwwwwwww. Thats just so adorable!

Yusuke started to crack up and Kuwabara was rolling on the ground laughing soon aftert. Suki, of course followed along even though I'm pretty sure that she didn't know why or what she was laughing at. A few seconds past before Kurama and I started to snicker and ending up joining in with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

----

Great...perfect...Monday morning...

Febuary fourteen...

Valentine Day...

Its a PERFECT day to be Shuiichi Minamino's girlfriend...

If you like being glared at, make fun of, and get flip off all day...

It is barely fourth period but Kurama's bag is already filled to the top with gifts, flowers, cards, candy...I feel special now...

But I'm happy, because dispite all of the affections that is pouring toward Kurama, the only one that was recieving his love and affection was me.

"SHUIICHI!", came Melissa's shrill voice. Ouch. I think she just pop one of my eardrum! Dude! How nice!

Kurama looked at Melissa and instantly went into polite mode,"Oh hello there. I trust you have had a wonderful Valentine Day?". And with that he motioned to the shopping bag that could easily match Kurama's own massive pile of gifts.

Melissa giggled in her annoying high pitch voice,"Oh Shuiichi, I forgoten this. Today is Valentine Day, no? I got gift for you". Melissa turn around and signal something with her head. And instantly, a blushing younger classman walk in with a basket full of flowers and chocolate.

I growled loudly at the young classman and narrow my eyes. Hey, I could be scary looking if I feel like it, you know! He he.

Kurama looked at the basket and smile charmily,"Thank you Melissa-san. You're too kind".

Kind...? I wouldn't exactly choose that word for her...

Melissa actually look smug about the compliment she just got. Dude! What the hell? Kurama was just being NICE to you, you know!

"No, thank you Shuiichi. I take it that I give better gifts then her?", she point to me after that with a look in her face that I just seriously want to bash in...

"Don't you know, pointing is rude...", I mumble, glaring at her in the same manner that Hiei does to...well, everyone.

Kurama just smile at the two of us nervously,"Um...well. What do you know. The bell is going to ring soon". I look at him with a confuse look in my face. The bell isn't even going to ring for another ten minutes...

"What?", I whispered softly, questioning him.

"Come on, lets get out of here", Kurama answer back,"Two of your classes is cancelled today anyway".

Oh yeah...I have no fifth or sixth period today due to the fact that I scored a 95 on the last exam. He he, if you want to know what Melissa got...she got a 46. What a moron!

"So where do you want to go?", Kurama asked once we got all of our stuffs and set out of the door. School was pretty much deserted, most people got a C or higher on the exam, but then again...Melissa is too special to be counted as 'most people'.

"Um...do you want to go the arcade or something?".

Kurama arched his eyebrows a bit,"The arcade?"

I smiled widely,"Yup! The arcade! Come on!". And with that I puled on Kurama's arm and sped off.

Oh gah! You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you this, but I swear its all true!

DUDE! KURAMA IS A DANCING FREAK ON DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION MACHINE!

...It was his first time playing and he was on Heavy...and I been playing for four years and I am STILL just on Standard!

"Where the heck did you learn to DANCE like that?", I asked, my eyes wide. Yes, I was suprised! I mean Kurama would probably be the last person I would have think to play DDR that good!

Hehe but then again, he is perfect afterall.

Kurama grinned at me,"It wasn't that challenging". I smiled at him and together, we walked out of the arcade heading home.

"Happy V-day, Keiko", Yusuke said, his eyes filling with love as he offered a small box to Keiko who was half crying, half smiling. Awwwwww

"Oh Yusuke!", Keiko choked out when she open the box and saw a ring with the engravings of their names in it. She smile lightly and hug Yusuke hard. Yusuke turn to me and Kurama and wink fast before turning back and hug Keiko.

Hehe. You didn't think Yusuke could think of the ring idea by himself now did you?

"You think we shouldn't have helped Yusuke?", I asked, looking at Kurama once we were safely in the bedroom. Once again...for all of you perverts out there...NOT FOR THAT REASON, GOD DAMMIT! Ugh...Kurama and I was to stay inside there for the rest of the night so Yusuke and Keiko could have their privacy downstair..

"Not really. My trust is Yusuke to actually pick the correct gift for Keiko is pretty much slim to none", Kurama said while holding something behind his back, looking a bit nervous.

"Kurama...are you okay?",I asked. Eek, this is suspicous. Is Kurama trying to say something?

"Umm...well...happy V-day, Sakura. I hope my present isn't too pathetic", Kurama stuttered, blushing. Yes, the great KURAMA actually BLUSHED! Kurama held out his present from behind his back and it was...

A GOLD LOCKET!

"Oh...my god, Kurama", I whispered, tracing the detail of the locket slightly. IT WAS FRICKIN BEAUTIFUL! The locket it self was made of pure gold and there was a rose smack dab right in the middle of it. Inside of the locket, there was a small message ingraved in it.

_I love you, now and forever._

_Kurama(Shuiichi MInamino)_

"Wow...", I said, once again, lacking the words. DUDE! THIS IS GOT TO BE THE GREATEST GIFT EVER!

How did I ever even came close to deserving this guy?

"Is it bad, Sakura? I could alway get you something else", Kurama ask quickly.

I shook my head and smile at him,"No. Its not bad. Strike that, I think its really wonderful. Its one of the best present I have ever recieved".

Kurama's face finally broke into a real smile as he look at me lovingly.

Oh yeesh...wait...I got to give him MY present now...

What if he doesn't like it or something!

I don't my first actual Valentine Day to be a bust!

"Kurama, close your eyes".

"Why?", he ask, tilting his head over to one side in confussion.

"Because I said so".

"Okay".

After I made sure that Kurama was REALLY closing his eyes, I got to the closet and pull out my gift for him."Okay, Kurama, you could open your eyes now".

Kurama open his emerald eyes and look down at the item I have in my hand in silent.

Crap, he hated it, doesn't he!

Well...give me points for effort, will ya? I thought that the present was cute! You know those little bears with the magnets in their nose so that it look like they're kissing? Well, there was a special deal in that place to customized the bears into animal you want, so I made it into foxes. One of the fox kinda resembled Kurama's fox form with four tails while the other one that was "suppose" to be me was a biit grayer and smaller.

Kurama turn to look at me now and instead of staring at my present. Yeah...that was quite an akward moment...

Kurama hold the foxes and different hands and began to inch them closer and closer to each other.

Closer...

...and closer...

And finally when their noses meet, the foxes was lock in a kiss.

I smiled nervously at Kurama waiting for his action. Suprisingly...he didn't laugh at my present or anything but just decided to follow the foxes' lead and lean in and give me one of the sweetest kiss anyone could ever have ask for.

"I take it my present was a success?", I grin widely when we pull away.

"You could say that", Kurama laugh and pull me into his embrace once again.

And that was the Valentine that "hopefully" will be follow with many more.


	4. Chapter 4

Eww...I feel like crap right now. My throat feel dry...my hands and feet all feel numb...and my frikin head is burning up so much right now!

...yeah, I caught a cold...

I really wasn't expecting that, you know! How the hell should I know that you could still get sick inside an anime...

"Hey. Hey. Sakura! Wakey wakey!". I'll give you two guess who that was from...yup, the one and only Kuwabara.

"Don't you know its rude to disturb a sick person from their sleep?", I rasped out, opening only one of my eye to look at him.

Kuwabara grin,"Isn't it kinda strange though, you came down with something right after Kurama and Hiei left to Makai on a business trip".

"Yeah! Probably cause you and Yusuke doesn't really take care of me! You keep playing with your stupid kitten and Yusuke keep taking Keiko upstair to have sex!", I exclaimed, not really all that quietly.

"Ha, so that was what the buffoons was doing".

"I told you not to trust them...".

Kurama!

I looked over Kuwabara's shoulder to find Kurama and Hiei smiling at me gently...uh...wel, Kurama is anyway. Hiei just kinda stand there and smirk at Kuwabara.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be anymore of a wuss", Hiei snicker.

"Shut up, shorty!", Kuwabara retorted, his cheek turning pink. He glared at Hiei one more time before disappearing out of the door.

Hiei walked out of the door after too yelling,"Ey, Kuwabara! Off to play with your kitten some more?".

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

"Make me, you stupid wussy"

"WHY YOU!"

Oy...they could be such children sometime...

"Hey Kurama", I smiled.

Kurama smile back at me and walked over to the side of the bed. He gently put his hand over me forehead and mumble,"You're sick...".

"No kidding, ne?".

Kurama laugh and leaned down and kiss my lightly on the cheek. His lips feel strangely even hotter due to my high tempetures at the moment.

"Move over", he whispered, nudging me into the right of the bed some more.

"But you'll catch whatever I'm having right now", I said, refusing to move from my comfortable spot.

Kurama cut in,"So you want to sleep alone tonight?".

Yeah...and that really was my cue to shut up.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?", Kurama asked once he have settled in the bed and gotten both of his arms around my waist.

"Only a whole frikin lot", I said, my voice being muffled by his shirt. Ehehehe. Warmth.

Kurama laugh softly and gave me a kiss on the forehead,"Anyway, go to sleep now. You need your sleep"

"Does my sleep involve you holding me like this?".

"Yes".

"Okay...".

-----------

"You look like Hell, Sakura! What give?", Botan exclaimed loudly.

I glared at her daggerly, gee...thanks for you support!

This have been now a day ever since I was sick...but because I have been sick, my skin is now turning all white. No...not the pretty looking white. It was more of a EWWWWWWWWWWW white.

Which Botan happily stated out quite loudly...

"Maybe I should stay home today...", I sigh, falling back into the pillow.

Botan sat down next to me and shook her head,"No, you have to go. Koenma really stated that he needed you to come today".

"Why?", I question, raising my head up to look at her better.

"I don't realy know", she shrugh.

Okay...what the hell could Koenma want with me...

I got to Koenma's office and waited outside nervously until an orge went outside and call me in.

"Hello Koenma", I said bowing politely, trying to contain my nervousness.

Koenma turn around in his big chair and was now in his teenage form. Crap...he only go into that form to talk about serious stuff.

"Hey there, Sakura...", he paused,"Um...I'm afraid...I got some bad news".

SEE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!

"Bad news..?", I echoed, unbelieving. Just when I thought my life was finally getting good.

"Um...its kind of about your...relationship with Kurama...".

WHAT!

"WHAT!", I exclaimed loudly.

Koenma motion the chairs near the desk and said softly,"I think you may want to sit down for this".

DO I LOOK DISABLE TO YOU!

Tell me what is going on with Kurama and me dammit!

"Okay...", I mumble and sat down. Yeah...couldn't really say all of the other thoughts to the Prince of the Spirit World, ya know.

"Um..", Koenma said, looking down at the ground as if trying to find his words.

"Um?", I finished, bracing myself for whatever bad was coming this way.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you continue your relationship with Kurama anymore...".

"SAY WHAT!".

Koenma place his fingers on his lip quieting me,"I can understand your pain...I would change the rule if I could. But having inter-demansion love affairs is breaking too many rules".

"What do you mean by that?", I cut in.

"Quiet Sakura. Let me continue. We have finally figure a way for you to go home...".

"Wait...how does that relate to Kurama and I?", I asked, getting a bit irratated.

God...this is taking forever...

"Simple. We figure out that because you are not from this world, And to keep the balance of each respective worlds, we can't have people from different worlds staying here. That would be...bad".

"But what about Kurama? Can't I just bring him back to my home with me?", I said, staring at Koenma. Trying to see if this was all just a really badly plan joke or not.

"I'm afraid that is not possible either. Actually, that would be a really horrible idea.", Koenma stated solemnly, advoiding my gaze.

"Oh..."

"Please consider that, Sakura".

"What am I going to do...?", I sigh, burrying my face into the couch even more.

"Well, for once, you should stop putting your face there. I wouldn't trust putting my face anywhere near places that Kuwabara have been", Hiei snorted.

Oh joy, its Mister Sunshine. Exactly what I needed at the moment...

"What do you want, Hiei?", I growled, turning my face away from him.

"You do relized that even if you don't tell me what is bothering me, I'll just read your mind and find out right?".

Oh crud...forgot about that ability!

So what else can I do really? I just totally spilled my gut out to him. About Koenma telling me that I have to leave soon. About how Kurama and I couldn't be together. About how Kurama could get hurt if he stay in my world.

"Tell Kurama the truth", he said simply.

"I can't!", I replied, staring down at the ground,"Its...its too hard".

"Do you want me to tell him?", Hiei ask.

Damn...he actually sound like he care. What give?

"Please and thank you?", I smile lightly, standing up to hug Hiei.

Dude, he didn't even push me off like usual either! Did my story really freaked him out that much?

"You owe me, onna, you owe me so much for this...".

Sitting here. La di da di da.

Waiting here. Doo doo doo.

ROTTING OUT OF BOREDOM HERE! ARGH!

Hiei was off talking to Kurama in his bedroom and have not came out yet! I am just practically sitting here and dying from nervous.

The door open and walked out Hiei, his face solemn.

"Kurama need you the most right now, Sakura. Go in there and talk to him", he said, motioning the door.

Kurama...

"Ok..", I mumble.

The site that greeted me inside the room was...really heartwrenching to look at...

Kurama was sitting on the bed, his face was tear streaked. Quiet sobs could be heard throughout the whole room.

"Kurama? Are you okay?", I ask gently, trying to approach him with a reasurring smile. Its really kinda harder then it look you know. At these kinda of moment, I really just want to start crying myself.

No...I have to stay strong for Kurama!

"...Sakura..", Kurama whispered.

What the hell is happening!

How? How could the great Youko Kurama sound so weak at this moment? How could the wonderful Shuiichi Minamino sound so defeated?

Oh my...I did this, didn't I? I'm the one that is causing him pain!

I lean foward and wrap my arms around Kurama whispering,"Shush, Kurama. Everything will be okay soon".

"No it won't. Don't leave me."

"..I won't".

Not yet anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

True to my word. I didn't leave him at all.

I stayed next to him almost constantly in that week.

It was really sad. And I would really miss him.

I would miss all of them actually. Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, Koenma, Keiko, even Kuwabara.

I am so much more happy living here then I did in real life.

More complete, somehow.

This sound really corny. But I think I BELONGED here.

The atmostphere around was really, really tense. Almost everybody was feeling it. Yusuke and Kuwabara was unussually quiet most of the time. Botan was weepy. Keiko didn't smile as much. And Hiei...was just being Hiei.

And there was Kurama.

I would really miss him.

And I think he'd would miss me a lot too.

----

"Hey Sakura. Koenma want to talk to you again", Botan said one day.

I looked at her.

And she looked back at me.

We both look like crap.

Exhausted.

Tired.

OLD.

Jesus.

"You look like shit, Botan."

"Thanks. Same to you, sweetheart."

Laughter.

That was nice. That was the first time that I laughed in a while.

Now I just have to go to MISTER. BAD HORRIBLE INFORMATION so I can hear more horrible news about my life.

Jesus. I can't catch a break around here, can I?

"Need something, Koenma?", I asked gruffly. Forgeting all honor suffixes.

"Starting to catch on to Yusuke's manners, aren't you? Hey. We just discovered a way to talk to your world".

What the hell? Wow. Inter world telephones.

This place have everything.

"So you're going to call my mom and send me back home to her now?", I grumbled.

Yeah. Be like a principal. Just effing kick me out of somewhere that I love.

Koenma frowned,"Don't be that way. I'm not making up the rule, ok? I was thinking of something. I would have to pull all of the energy that you had from your world out. Then you could technically stay here, but then..."

Like I give a rat's ass...

WAIT.

WHAT!

"SOICANSTAYHEREWITHKURAMAOHMYGODTHATISTOTALLYAWESOME!"

"... I mean, I can stay here? Seriously!"

"Well technically. But then everyone that you know in the other world would forget you and you can't ever come back there."

"...Everybody would forget about me?", I eeped.

Yes. Eeped.

Cause it was a squeaky sound.

It sounded like one of those cheap plastic bath tub toys.

"Yes. Even your parents", he said.

That would suck. I don't want people to forget about me. If I could, I want to be able to stay here with Kurama..but still have people remembering me in my world.

I don't want to be just...gone. And erased from people's memory as if I've never existed.

IF THIS WAS A FANFIC, I WANT TO KILL THE AUTHOR!

What the hell is with this plot twist!

"I'll give you 3 days to decide. Please think this out carefully. Whatever you pick will affect you for the rest of your life."

---

So this was my dilemma. I want to stay with Kurama and everyone.

I love them.

All of them.

I love Kurama too.

But I didn't just want him.

I NEED HIM.

But my family back in the non-awesome-normal-not-anime world was cool too.

They get on my nerve a lot.

But family is still family.

"Thinking of something?", a familiar voice asked, wrapping two strong arms around my waist.

...should I tell him?

Yeah. That would sound awesome.

Yeah Kurama. I'm wondering if I should pick my snot nosed brother and the rest of my disfunctional family over you.

Wanna give an opinion?

I think I'm getting stupider as I'm getting older.

Is stupid a real word?

"Sakura. You're doing it again."

"Eh? What?"

"You're talking to yourself again", he laugh.

OH MY GOD. He must think I'm a freak!  
"...I'm sorry. Its a bad habit...", I mumbled.

"Its cute. I like it. I would like it more if you voice your opinion more often though", Kurama grin and nuzzled my cheek.

Awwwww.

He is like, a puppy.

Ahahaha. No. A fox pup.

That is adorable.

"What are you thinking of now, Sakura?".Nuzzle. Nuzzle.

"...you being a pup..."

"What?"

NICE.

Good job on LITERALLY voicing your opinion.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!

I am the stupidest human being on the face of the planet.

I expected Kurama to look at me funny or laugh uncomfortably. But he just smile and hug me tighter.

Should people who have sinned be able to be with angels like this?

"I think we should go to the beach tomorrow.", I said, leaning into his embrace.

----

That morning, everyone went to the beach together. This was a even more comfortable trip then the pool trip. Especially since I actually know how to swim now.

Sorta...

Botan and Keiko was there too. I think they're trying to spend some time with me before I leave.

I think Botan know what Koenma told me.

Hmmm. Those two look pretty close. I should dig up some dirt from Botan later.

But aside from my evil plan to make Botan talk about her relationship with the Prince of the Spirit World, it was a pretty fun day.

Everyone was having. We were making sandcastles and try to drown each other in the blue waves.

Yusuke and Kuwabara was threaten by Hiei and Keiko to stay always 5 feet away from me when we're in the water.

Ahahaha.

And then Kuwabara got his ass bitten by a crab.

Not a little sand crab.

BIG CRAB.

BIIIIIIIIIG.

CRAB IN FRENCH RESTAURANTS BIG.

Thats how big it was.

I was pretty suprise his butt was still in one piece.

Ahaha. Loser. He deserve that.

Yusuke was complaining a lot too though. His hair was behaving badly dued to the sand and water at the beach. So he just went without gel that day.

Personally, I think he look better then when he does have gelled hair.

But it was just my opinion.

And it wasn't as if I was focused on Yusuke's head all day.

No.

My focus was on something better.

Like, Kurama.

Shirtless.

In his board short.

With his abs.

And the waves trying to knock his shorts off.

OH MY GOD.

Having a nosebleed in the middle of salty water would hurt pretty much.

So it was goodluck that I tried to contain my nosebleed.

Yeah right.

Contain.

Instead of bleeding my self out.

I just sat there.

With a pink face.

Like, glow-in-the-dark neon pink face.

I'm such a loser. Its not even funny.

So everything that day was fun. But the best part in my opinion was still watching the sunset with everyone.

We were sitting on the white sand. Looking outward at the boundless ocean.

Sound like a scene from Kingdom Heart, eh?

Got the idea from there.

BUT DON'T TELL KURAMA!

He'll think I'm not original...

Not that I AM original, mind you...

But still!

So we're sitting there. Laughing.

Just enjoying everyone's company while the sun descend.

Basking everything with the pinkish red light while it slowly goes down.

The sky went from clear blue to purple to pink to dark blue till finally it was dark.

"I think that was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen", Keiko smiled, hookin her arm around Yusuke's.

Suprisingly, Kuwabara sniffed loudly, trying to hold back a tear,"Y-yeah man. That was...beauti-tiful".

Hiei snorted,"You stupid wimp. First the kitten and now the sunset?"

"SHUT UP! Just because you can't ENJOY the fucking sunset doesn't mean I don't have to...too!"

"You're so gay..."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"You're GAY".

As if. Kuwabara only make a pass at Yukina every other episodes. But I wasn't going to tell Hiei this. The sunset was pretty enough without any blood.

And this wouldn't be the last sunset that I will see with these guys.

"Kurama?", I said, nudging Kurama's head with mine to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"You know that thing that I was thinking about?"

"Hm hmm?"

"Yeah. I'm done thinking about it."

"Thats nice, babe."

----

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?", Koenma asked, uncertain.

"Yep. Have never been more sure."

"You do know what you're giving up, right?", he look worried. Hm. Was he expecting me to make the other decision?

"Yup. They're strong people. They can handle it without me."


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day that I was suppose to leave.

And I felt like being sadistic.

So I didn't feel like telling anyone.

So a sob there. A whine here to make it not suspicious.

And when Yusuke lugged all of my stuff downstair, I got everyone around me.

"Ey guys! I have something important to say! Um, ok. So I want to tell you guys...that you guys have became my family for the past 6 months"

"Awww. We'll miss you so much", Keiko sniffed.

"But", I interupted her,"I won't be missing anyone here".Cue the idignant look from almost everybody."Wait a minute. Let me explain. I mean, I won't be missing anyone...cause I'll be staying here!".

Silence.

Silence.

CHEEEERRRIIINNNGGGG.

WOO! Yeah! The wierd chick is staying here for good!

"Yeah, I totally knew that she was staying", Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Pssh. Yeah right, You were near tears, you big baby! Ahahahaha", Yusuke roared with laughter.

"NO I WASN'T CRYING! Beside, you were crying too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"SO NOT!"

"SO...SO!"

...Those idiots. I just told them something uber important and now they're off arguing like a couple of toddlers over who cried?

"Um...guys?", I eeped.

Yes. Again. I eep a lot.

Kurama think its cute.

I think its stupid.

But if Kurama think something is cute, then it is.

Because he should know all about cute.

BECAUSE HE ISSSSS!

"Are you really staying here forever?", Kurama walked up and ask.

"YES!", I grin,"Unless you're kicking me out?".

Oh god, if he said yes, I'll cry.

Seriously.

I will.

"Silly. Of course I'll never do that".

Squealing like a maniac, I latched on to Kurama's shoulder and planted a kiss right on his lips.

Hands on hip.

Lips touching lips.

Beside the squeals from Keiko and Botan, the catcalls from Yusuke and Kuwabara and the "Horny humans..." remarks from Hiei. I wish this moment would never, ever stop.

----

Bonus Story- The BBQ

----

So in honor of me staying at the house and impose on there for...ever. The guys decided to throw a BBQ party.

It seemed like a good idea at the time...

...but then.

"HIEI! STOP IT. YOU'RE BURNING THE FOOD!"

"YEAH DUDE. You know, for a fire demon, you suck at using the barbeque"

"FUCK YOU. Shut up. I don't need to do this right now."

"...Hiei-san. Please, control yourself..."

Poor Yukina.

If only she know that stupid hot head IS her brother.

"I think it was a bad idea to let those 3 near the food", I commented lamely.

Yes. Ms.Point-out-the-obvious-a-lot is here to stay!  
"Yukina should be able to watch out for them", Kurama laughed.

Yeah right. As if.

But then again, Mr.I'm-a-cute-little-midget-fire-demon have a sister complex, so he'll probably calm down enough to listen to her.

We were using the guys' humongous backyard as our location.

It was huge.

And there was a BIG garden.

Probably courtesy of Kurama.

And a patio with a basketball court next to it.

...basketball?

Hmmm.

"EEEEY! GUYS! LEAVE HIEI ALONE! We'll play basketball. 2 on 2. Kurama and I against you two, deal? Whoever lose have to clean after the party", I yelled at the two basketcase loudly, waving my arms for a more dramatic effect.

"You're screwed", Botan sing songed,"Those two get pretty competitive when it come to basketballs."

Dammit.

Wasn't couting on that.

But if I was going down, atleast Kurama was going down with me...

...wow. That sound really perverted.

NO. SHUT UP!

STOP!

DON'T CROSS INTO THAT TERITORY!

"Sakura. Finish talking to yourself yet?", Yusuke grin, arm holding a blue basketball. He took off his shirt, I see.

Stupid boys...

Always showing off their stomachs.

Kuwabara laugh and took off his shirt too and yelled back at Kurama,"Hey. You should do the same, Kurama. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind the view."

WHHAA!

Not that I would complain if he did it...

BUT STILL!

Don't say it outloud, dammit!

"Shut up, Kuwabara. Just prepare yourself!"

Yeah right. Even with Kurama's help. I got smoked.

I was 5'4. Not exactly TALL!

Short. Hmm. Yeah. Midget-like, almost. Whatever.

I'm not even good at basketball. For almost all my life, I only play soccer.

Kuwabara didn't even try to shoot, dammit.

He just walked over and calmly drop the ball in the basket.

Stupid tall people...

Kurama was suprisingly good at basketball. But I guess he is good at everything.

At the end of the game, Yusuke and Kuwabara was sweating like crazy, I look like crap...

...but Kurama was HOT.

...er...HOT-er.

Since when have sweaty boys be so hooooooot?

"Haha. I guess you two are cleaning up afterward.", The dork with the orange hair announced victoriously.

"Shuddap", I grinned, sticking out my tounge and clinged on to Kurama again.

The food was suprisingly not burnt since Keiko kicked Hiei out of being in charge of the grill. The said demon was sitting on a chair, sipping pink lemonade, scowling.

...pink lemonade?

PINK!

"...he drink pink lemonade?", I whisper to Yusuke in total shock.

"..Sometime he drink mango juice too...", he answer back, grinnning like a madman.

Ahahahaha.

THE "EVIL" DEMON WITH THE EVIL EYE DRINK PINK LEMONADE AND MANGO JUICE!

OH MY GOD! THIS IS GOLD.

The party was awesome.

At the end of the day. We eventually roped Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei to help out cleaning...

...well...Hiei sorta burned everything that he didn't want to pick up...

WAY TO NOT RECYCLE.

But it was really fun.

And I know that, this won't be the last day that I'll spend with these guys like this.

Because..

I belong here.

With HIM.

And THEM.

-owari-

-----

**Author's Note**: I LOVE YOU ALL. OMG. Dude. I didn't expect this story to be as big as it was. I messed up on the 2 final chapter in the first draft when I was writing this. But rewritting this have really been fun. I miss EFD. D: And I hate the sequel. So all of them will be rewritten too. Cause Siren need to know how to write better. Ahahaha. But I hope you like the rewritten versions of EFD. Since some spelling mistake was corrected. I made Sakura less Mary Sued like by taking away her sword abilities. And giving the plot line some actual plot...so people won't be like "WTF!". Ahahahaha. Yeah. Ok.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Sakura Katchimoto. And some pink lemonade in the fridge.


End file.
